Fireside meetings (Lucatiel x reader!)
by Sybariticfanfiction
Summary: You are the Bearer of the Curse, future monarch of Drangleic, and you are crushing on Lucatiel so hard it hurts. Mostly just a fluff fic, I'll continue it pretty soon! It will end up being a Lucatiel of Mirrah x Bearerofthecurse!Reader, and suggestions are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**I posted this like a week ago but ff completely messed it up for some reason? Ugh, whatever. I apologize! Here is the actual story. ...hopefully.**

* * *

"Hello?" You say, placing a hand over your pounding heart. It was only after you lit the bonfire that you remembered your (favorite) another Undead rests here. You silently scold yourself for not paying attention, knowing such a mistake outside of a safe zone could kill you. _Again_.

"What is it? I don't know you, and you don't know me. Things are better that way." Lucatiel states matter-of-factly, her voice cutting through your thoughts.

You pause, tilting your head curiously. "Says who? It's so rare to meet a semi-friendly Undead! Well, outside of Majula, I suppose. You've been there, right? You have estus, so I'd assume so." Smooth, your snarkier side hisses. You stop talking, twisting your ring of restoration around.

Lucatiel doesn't respond immediately, tilting her masked face in your direction as if she's just now looking you over. "Phew...Heh heh." She laughs, "You are an odd one. Normally, people keep a safe distant when they see this mask. But you..."

Considering you're not exactly from around here, you really shouldn't be held accountable for being 'odd'. Coming from Lucatiel though... It seems like a compliment.

"I'm (y/n)! Of... nowhere in particular?" You smile, "So what brings you to a place like this? I thought I was the only one crazy enough to risk No-Man's Wharf."

"I am called Lucatiel. From the land of Mirrah, to the far east, across the mountains. They say Drangleic brims with powerful souls. And so I came to claim my share. But what a strange place...Even the rumours did not prepare me."

You nod, glancing around the cave you currently reside in. "You're telling me. I met two talking birds a few days ago, demanding I give them smooth and silky things."

Lucatiel makes a noise of disbelief, "And where did you find these birds?"

"Things Betwixt. There's a small cottage with the last of the Firekeepers just before a path leading to Majula, on which are the birds. It's pretty out of the way, I'll admit, but they've got some cool gear!"

She pauses again, presumably giving you the same look you've become accustomed to since arriving in Drangleic. "You have... A very peculiar way of speaking. Is that common from 'no where in particular'?" She even makes little quote marks with her fingers, which strikes you as both completely adorable and possibly out-of-character. Hm.

You grin excitedly, "Sort of! I used to travel a lot, mostly for school, and to be honest I have no idea how I ended up in Drangleic. I didn't even think this was a real place. And magic! Wow. I cannot wait until I get a pyroflame."

"You plan on becoming a pyromancer? Have you found a teacher?" She asks with mild curiosity.

"I have, but she's petrified right now. I have to find a fragrant branch of yore to undo that, I think. It's a real bother, but hey. I've gotta grab the Lord Souls anyway. What about you?"

"I came from Mirrah, a land of knights. My sword is always ready. Don't hesitate to call upon me. Whatever happens, I won't be missed..." She announces, recrossing her arms.

You blink, having expected to carry on without scripted speech. Damn. You consider yourself lucky to have gotten this much out of her though. It's nice, just talking with someone. Nearly everyone in Majula wants you sell you something.

"Oh. Okay, great! I'd love your help." You finally say, moving to warm your hands by the bonfire. The flames curl up towards your fingers, and although its your automatic reaction to yank your hands away from flames, they don't hurt. You yawn widely, glancing back at Lucatiel. "I'm gonna rest here a while, okay? You can stay if you want."

That sounded much less creepy in your head.

She doesn't seem to mind though, snickering to herself as she responds, "You are an odd one indeed. I've always made a point of avoiding people, while you've made a point of engaging me. I can see that you're mid-journey. If you require assistance, I will help you."

 _You're so cute,_ you think. You want to squeal in delight, instead managing to pack your joy into one brilliant smile.

* * *

 **Okay hopefully it will work this time, I am honestly so sorry for the confusion! Special thanks to the sweetheart that pointed out the problem :3**

 **In other news, you guys can call me Syb! I just started this account for purely self indulgent fanfics, and Lucatiel was on the top of my list. 3 She's my favorite NCP in DS 2, along with the Herald.**

 **I do take suggestions, and they're more than welcome at the moment. I can set y'all up with fluff. Or smutty things, although I'm not very confident in my abilities with that. The only thing I will _not_ do is gore/ super violent things and things I'm just not... Into. Ask for other fandoms also, if you want, but I won't write for things I haven't played/watched myself. **

**Thats really all I have to say... I hope you enjoyed it, and that you have a great day. Please fav/follow and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

You never really thought about it while playing Dark Souls, how strange it is that bonfires heal and protect you. Back home fire was just... Fire. Dangerous and comforting at the same time. _Now_ fire is at least thrice as comforting and it no longer causes pain. _Although the Iron Keep might prove that to be a lie..._

After taking a leisurely break and recharging a bit, you will yourself to stand.

The trek through No-Mans Wharf is pretty smooth, only resulting in your death once. Lucatiel is gone when you wake near the bonfire, which you pretend is not super disappointing. She might reconsider helping you if she saw the foolish mistake you made though, trying to heal with a scaly abomination near by.

You _really_ hate those things.

Finally you make it to the short cut door where Lucatiel's sign lays, sighing in relief. You kill the archers while you wait for her to be summoned, nearly cheering yourself on when you manage a parry and riposte on the second. Fighting isn't as hard as you thought it would be when you woke up in Drangleic, thankfully. It's... Instinctive for you now, your mind not completely synced with your body. You just... Do it.

A clanky noise behind you has you whirling around, blocking the expected attack.

Lucatiel bows, her shoulders shaking as is she's laughing, although being a phantom, you can't hear anything.

You wave in return, giving her an embarrassed smile. "Ready to hijack a pirate ship?" You joke. You hope she can hear you at least, but you've yet to have any of your summoners speak. That's another thing you don't understand, are you just... A player now? Are people in your world summoning you without realizing you're _real_? Or are they people also trapped in their game?

You slip past Lucatiel as you think this over for what seems to be the millionth time, frowning lightly in confusion.

##*#*#*##

The Mirrah Knight is not sure what to make of your sudden change in expression, but follows you nonetheless. You move much more confidently than she would've assumed given your brief conversation, jumping off the short ledge without hesitation.

Your lips tilt into a relieved smile when you reach the bottom of the structure, crushing a life gem in you palm. You say something, flashing Lucatiel a bright smile. She has the strangest desire to hear your voice again, silently cursing the white soapstone's limitations as you continue on your path.

You pointedly shove your dagger to the right, dipping into a crouch. Lucatiel raises her eyebrows, fully aware you can't see her expression. She watches you curiously as you slink over to the left side of the small clearing and loop back around, stopping in front of the large hole in the building.

It's quite the challenge to make out the creatures that lie within, and had she been not paying attention Lucatiel doubts she would've noticed them. She wonders how you knew they were there in the first place.

You lunge forward, bringing your weapon down on the startled creatures. Lucatiel takes this as the signal to continue, and joins the fray. They only land one hit on you, while Lucatiel avoids their claws all together. You crush another life gem before continuing, looking displeased with yourself.

She glances back at you after cutting down the next pirate, finding you tucking some sort of loot into your pack with a smirk. You seem awfully happy with such a small prize, despite the icy water now soaking your clothes.

She smiles at your childishness, once again taking to following as you navigate the dock. The pirate's on the ship itself are taken out after a few tricky maneuvers (Lucatiel notes with amusement that you seem to favor sneaking around and backstabbing them), and thankfully neither of you take a direct hit.

You cheer when they're all dead, throwing your fist into the air excitedly. She laughs in reply, filing that away as one of your strange quirks.

You strut over to the door leading to the Flexile Sentry, apparently convinced the worst is over. Lucatiel has serious doubts, but follows you through the fog wall nonetheless.

The fight is over surprisingly quick, at least from Lucatiel's estimation. She has been in many more fights than you though, she assumes from the way you dance around the beast. You're hesitant when you need to dodge, trying to get another hit or two in and not quite understanding that taking your time is much better for a single powerful enemy. This leads to you getting hit several times, sipping your Estus when the creature turns its attention to the knight.

The only time she fears for your life is at the last second, when you recklessly deal the killing blow despite the spiked club raised and ready to strike. The beast makes a horrid screeching noise, and would have crushed you if not for Lucatiel grabbing the edge of your collar and yanking you out of the way.

She grins at your shocked expression, bowing again as a flurry of souls flows into the both of you.

You glance back at the body of the sentry, and then back at the knight, smiling widely. You throw your arms around her, nearly sending the both of you to the ground. Lucatiel just barely manages to catch you, very careful not to injure you with her sword in the process.

"(Y/N)?" She blinks in surprise.

Your mouth moves as if you are speaking, a very pleased smile upon your face, although Lucatiel cannot hear a single word. You move no move to release her either, and she is extremely aware of your arms wrapped around her shoulders and the way you have to tilt your face up to look at her. Or, _her mask_ , more appropriately.

She doesn't have time to consider taking it off though, as the soapstone that brought her to your world could care less about a budding friend... Relationship?

She returns to her world in a bit of a daze, a small smile gracing her lips. "Well."

 **##*#*##**

"What the hell, FromSoft." You hiss at no one, begrudgingly picking yourself up. You sort of forgot phantoms disappear after killing the area boss, and subsequently landed yourself neck deep in gross, bloody water after Lucatiel disappeared.

You grind you teeth, trudging to the other end of the room and up the later. You're thankful to be out of the water of course, but your irritation with the time out overshadows that.

You cannot believe... You start, sighing. You actually _can_ believe it. Dark Souls, even when it was just a video game, is known for sticking to the rules, unless of course, it's to kill you.

You sorta... _really_ wanted to spend a little more time with Lucatiel though. You have no doubts it's just your infatuation with her rearing its head, but she makes you feel better. Safer, obviously, but there's something more than just that. You liked talking to her much more than you expected, and maybe throwing your arms around her after the battle wasn't the greatest idea, but damn if it didn't make your heart flutter.

"Ugh." You groan, shaking your head as if to rid yourself of such thoughts. "She's just... A battle companion. Nothing more." You try to convince yourself as you throw open the iron chest. "Get that mushy, lovesick bullshit out of here, (y/n)!"

You're completely aware it's a lost cause trying to talk yourself out of a crush, but you continue to scold yourself as you fire up the boat.

It's got some sort of mechanism in it that knows its path already, which you find very interesting. You always wondered about it during your play through, considering the Bearer of the Curse hardly seemed like a master sailor, but this... Makes sense. If you don't think about how such a contraption came to be.

Surely it must be magical or something. Unless that crack post-apocalyptic theory pertaining to the gutter and supposed car parts in the walls is actually canon and this is just a technological thing.

You glance back at the strange device with narrowed eyes, finally deciding that you can mess with it _after_ you reach the Bastille. You leave the small captain's room, curiously exploring the rest of the ship.

You were rather surprised when you realized the 'real' Drangleic is even less linear than its game counter part, and doors previously sealed shut are now able to usually be pried open. You can even explore the rougher terrain, because you can actually climb waist high objects and grab onto ledges, unlike your video game counterpart. _It's amazing, really,_ you add sarcastically.

In your exploration you find there's entire extra floor to the ship, on the opposite end of where you had killed the Sentry. There's thankfully no more pirate's, although you do find a few rats. Not big rats, just regular sized ones, but nonetheless unsettling.

In one of the side rooms is a row of sleep mats that look very tempting, and you very briefly consider putting one to use. It's been quite a while since you've actually slept... Another rat skitters by as you think it over, and your mind is made up that its a definite No.

But it does give you an idea... You dart back across the ship, trudge through the water again and back into the captain's room. _This way_ , you think, _if I missed any undead, I'll hear them coming beforehand_.

You open up your inventory (which is actually very similar looking to what it was in the game, much to your confusion), and pull out a few of your softer outfits. You then arrange them into a half-assed nest, finding it to be much comfier than you expected. Maybe it's just because you haven't been able to rest for many days, and you're positively exhausted. It seems like undead don't require sleep, but the very idea is making your eyes droop. _Could be that it's just an indulgence_ , you reason.

You yawn widely, pulling the edge of what you think is the "imported set" over your shoulders. You doubt you're going to have the option to sleep again for a long time, and you are definitely taking advantage of it.

 **^**^*^*^*^*^2^*^*^*^*^*^**^**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. Although, Lucatiel is my favorite npc. Precious knight.**

 **Please fav/follow and reveiw! I'd love to get some feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Patience is a virtue that I'm on rather shaky ground with, but I took my time with this chapter, and I hope it pays off! If I can make one of y'all smile I'll it'll be worth it, to be honest.**

 **I've also decided what path our reader (you) are going to take too, so there's that! I haven't decided however, if we'll be heading to the DLC areas. I might make a poll for that actually. Lucatiel does appear as a summon in Ivory King, although you don't talk to her ( _in game at least ;3 )_**

 **Decisions, decisions...**

* * *

You used to think that the Bastille was pretty, with its stone structure and dramatic ocean view, but now the sight is making you sick. There's something... _Dark_ about this place, something that curls around the edges of your vision and makes your chest feel heavy. You find solace in the bonfire cell, although even that sets you on edge.

You trudge forward nonetheless, hoping to complete this path within a few days. You _could_ also free Straid, but you decide against it. You'll free him after you start your pyromancy lessons.

 _And talk to Lucatiel again, of course_ , you add happily, glancing down at the... You frown, unable to remember the name of this enemy. Jailers, maybe? The hunched creatures of the Bastille that like taking out half your health bar in one hit. Nasty mofos.

With that in mind, you do a ( _totally sick_ ) plunging attack.

Fortunately you do take him out in one hit, but less fortunately the shaky wooden structure beneath you falls apart on impact. While you manage to land on your side and evade any broken bones, you don't have any time to rejoice before launching yourself at the nearest growling undead dog.

The whimpering sound it makes absolutely breaks your heart, giving its pack-mate enough time to swipe down your thigh.

"Dammit!" Turning on your heel, you also take care of that. One more, you think, glancing around. You find it slinking around the edges of the area, probably hoping to catch you off guard.

 _Well, as long as there's only one._.. You stretch out your off hand, trying to get used to the pyro... glove thing. It's more of a seal, you think. You had equipped and inspected it after getting yourself back in motion on the ship. And then read the fireball scroll, which makes it seem relatively simple. You just...

Focus on the warmth and throw it at your target.

You make a louder noise than the dog does when an _actual fireball_ flies from your palm. Apparently you have to work on your aim, you realize, instead using your usual weapon to finish the last dog.

"Okay." You reassure yourself, glancing up at where you come from questioningly. You know there's a wannabe Solaire up there, and they do give some pretty sweet loot. "Should I...?"

You decide against it with a frown, quickly moving to the left path on the far side of the clearing. You don't really need to explore that room behind the broken board, right?

Your memory of Drangleic is becoming more and more muddled as you continue, which is worrisome, to say the least. _Maybe I should write all the important bits down?_ You muse as you throw the iron chest open. Inside is a small Estus flask shard, which you happily scoop up. You also send the bonfire a glare, distinctly remembering what a pain in the ass breaking the wall usually is.

Making your way back to the clearing, you then take the right path. The second group of dogs are waiting on the other side of the gate as expected, although its much creepier now than it was in game. You purposely ignore them as you open the door, having to throw your entire mass into yanking the mechanism. _Sheesh, who designed these things?_

Nonetheless, you're ready for the dogs as the gate disappears, and thankfully you actually hit one of them with your fireball this time. _Nice_. You internally cheer as you co tinge on your way.

This newfound joy is roughly torn away from you though, by the next jailer you face. It manages to not only land a solid swipe across your chest with that ridiculous machete and break the powder keg.

"You _motherfucker_!" You snarl, pressing your off hand against your wound before throwing yourself at the enemy. You land two hits before it can even react, although said hits are messy. It tries to return your damage, but thankfully getting your ribcage smashed with the staff of its weapon doesn't do as much as it would in game _. Still hurts like a bitch though._

You quickly dispatch it without another fumble, although you're still beyond annoyed it broke the barrel.

You grumble to yourself as you take out the closest dogs and the next jailer, all of which are fairly simple fights. You know this is around the time you'd be seeing Lucatiel, but you loiter a bit, looking around and crushing a much needed radiant life gem.

There's really not much to be seen, just a bunch of rocks and more powder kegs...

 _Oh_.

You abruptly realize that your in game character not being able pick up a fucking barrel, doesn't automatically mean _you_ can't. Your suspicion proves correct when you heft it into your arms.

"Well." You hum, cautiously making your way back to the staircase to set it down on its side. Smiling happily, you kick it.

Watching it blow up the side of the building is way more satisfying than you remember.

You quickly descend the staircase and light the bonfire, although you decide not to rest. You've got plenty of estus yet, not to mention life gems.

 _And_ you've got a knight to meet up with, you think with a grin. You remember to light a torch at the last second.

"We can do this." You remind yourself gently, making your way back to the main path. "We've done it a million times before." Whispering now as not to sound odd (or hollowed), you make your way to the top of the small tower. _Easy peasey._

You jump down from the broken second floor after lighting the sconce, hoping to startle the knight.

She barely twitches, just shaking her head and laughing, "I thought that might be you. You haven't changed a bit, have you?"

"Lucatiel!" You cheer, sheathing your weapon. "Didn't think I'd see you again so soon. Not that it's unwelcome, of course!" You rush out excitedly, resisting the urge to hug her. Damn your affectionate upbringing. Well, affectionate compared to _Drangleic_ , you suppose. No one really hugs here, even in a friendly greeting.

"The feeling is mutual." She says neutrally, her voice betraying her amusement.

You bite harshly into your bottom lip, trying to reason with the part of yourself that really _really_ wants to twist that into a flirtatious comment. "Well..." You finally say, smiling. "What have you been up to?"

"Exploring mostly." She shrugs, looking around the small tower. "The longer I am here, the more madness I discover. A wretched place, indeed, but not without traces of its former glory. What could have caused such degradation?"

"Probably hundreds of years of war." You muse, glancing at the broken upper floor you had jumped from. "And Undead who fall prey to the curse."

"Have you heard of the Undead?" She asks suddenly, jerking her face up to study you behind her mask.

"I am one." You answer simply, raising your eyebrows. "So yeah, I've definitely heard of 'em."

"So, you know... That we are doomed. That we Undead gradually lose out humanity, until our wits degrade completely. And we finally turn Hollow, preying upon others until the end of our days. A Hollow can never be human again." She starts her scripted speech again, halting only when you lay a hand on her shoulder.

"No, no, Lucatiel, that's not true." You say, frowning deeply. You want to make her understand. "Humanity isn't..." You're having a real hard time trying to explain and make it sound true. Saying you know these things because you once played a game exactly like this might just convince her you're already mad.

"Isn't what?" Lucatiel slowly moves to take off her mask, revealing her half-hollowed face.

"It isn't... Unattainable, even for us Undead." You move your free hand to your pack, easily locating one of the warm effigies. "Effigies will help, for one. But the most important thing is to not give up. You... You give up and the curse will sink its claws in. You've gotta... Have a reason for continuing and hold onto that."

She wraps her fingers around yours, asking quietly, "Effigies?"

"Look at it. Concentrate." You smile, looking at the small black sprite. "Who does it look like?"

She falls silent, her eyebrows pulling together as she stares it down. You know the exact moment she sees it, the understanding lighting up her bright eyes. "It is me. How is this possible?"

"Crush it." You tell her, carefully pulling your hand away.

She glances at your curiously before turning back to the effigy. Taking a deep breath, she crunches it between her fingers. The result is nearly instantaneous, the black sparkly energy twisting around her wrist and disappearing under her sleeve.

You grin when it mends the decay on her face, taking that as a good sign. "Look," You say, grabbing your dagger. "Look at your reflection."

She once again wraps her fingers around yours, this time to steady the dagger's broad reflective side in order to see herself. Her eyes go wide. "I'm... What have you done?"

"Nothing! You're still Undead, I swear." You respond, smiling hopefully. "I told you effigies help."

"You did." She concedes, her eyes now locked on yours. "How did you come across this information, if I may ask?"

"The Firekeepers." You say simply. Honestly you're way too preoccupied with her proximity to give a proper exposé. You could just lean up, just a teeny tiny bit closer...

She makes a humming noise, nodding. "You mentioned them in No Man's Wharf."

"Did I?" You ask, acutely aware of your hand still on her shoulder. Distantly you wonder what she's done with your dagger, but most of you is wondering if she'd allow you to kiss her.

 _Ridiculous, love-sick Undead!_ A more reasonable side yells.

"You did." Lucatiel's lips tilt up into a smile, the room filling with her familiar laughter. "Just before I offered my assistance in besting that pirate beast.

 _And then I made a complete fool of myself by hugging a disappearing phantom_. You skitter back a few steps, blushing furiously at the memory. "Which I still haven't thanked you for," You start.

"Oh, no, you have more than repaid any debt." She assures you, holding out your dagger. "Information on our curse is invaluable."

You cautiously take the offered weapon, making sure not to brush her fingers again. You seriously do not need any more reason to crush on her. "I suppose." You say, tucking it away. "But it's up to you to stay hopeful."

She raises an eyebrow, something you're secretly envious of. How do you only move one!? "What is keeping you sane, (y/n)?" She's completely unaware of your mental yelling, thank goodness.

You blink. "Well... Mostly the Emerald Herald. She says I could be the next monarch, and even though I really don't know what that entitles I'm sorta clinging to it. Like you said, Drangleic used to be a great land! I wanna at least _try_ to bring it back."

It's honestly much harder to explain than you would've assumed.

"A noble idea." She hums, looking you over. Trying to picture you as a monarch, probably. You briefly wonder if she's forgotten she hasn't put her mask back on.

You try not to fidget, smiling lightly. "I guess. I just want a home, to be honest."

She seems surprised, going silent for a few beats. "Yes. A home would be... Nice." She finally agrees, smiling.

"Well if I do become monarch, you can be my Knight, and we'll make a home together. Okay?" You laugh, holding out your pinky.

She tilts her head curiously, also holding out her pinky. "What is this?"

"A pinky promise, silly. It's like... An oath." You giggle, hooking your finger with hers. "I promise I'll become monarch."

"And I promise I'll be your Knight, and to protect your majesty at all costs." She laughs, shaking your hand.

"Lucatiel!" You mock-scold. "Pinky promises are serious business when I come from."

She rolls her eyes, her hand returning to the hilt of her sword. "And knighthood is serious where I hail from."

You pause, watching her carefully. "What's it like? Mirrah?"

"Our land of Mirrah is surrounded by enemies, and constantly at war. There is only one way up to Mirrah. Join the Order, and prove yourself in battle. My family had little fortune, and no name."

You really want to assure her that you honestly don't care less about her status, but interrupting seems rude. Instead you lean froward, once again laying your hand on her shoulder.

She pauses, her eyes flickering. "I had to carve out a piece of the world by myself... with two things. My sword, and my loyalty to my Lord. I was raised to wield a sword from birth. Life was hard, but I never gave it a second thought. I had swift success on the battlefield, and quickly attained respectable stature." She straightens up a bit, pressing her lips in a thin line.

"I'm sure your family is proud of you." You say, smiling gently.

"They were... If not for the curse." She looks down, appearing to fall back into melancholy.

"The curse doesn't change anything, Lucatiel. You're still a kick-ass knight, and I probably would've died without you on the ship." You assure her, blushing when you remember hugging her and falling into the water. Honestly you should've thought that last sentence through a little more. Or just not mentioned it at all.

Her lips twitch. "Ah, yes, what were you trying to say after we defeated that abomination?"

"Mostly just excited babble." You shrug. "And I think I asked if I could hug you before realizing you couldn't hear me either and just decided to go for it."

You manage to get a smile out of her, her shoulders shaking with silent laughter. "I am glad you did so."

"Oh." Is all you can manage, feeling a blush crawl up your neck.

"Oh?" She raises an eyebrow.

"You're just really cute is all and I'm not sure how to tell you that without making a fool of myself." You hurriedly confess, covering your mouth with your free hand. "Like that, I guess."

 _God dammit_ , you think.

Lucatiel however, doesn't seen to mind much. Her face lights up with amusement. "Cute? Like a child?"

"No, like- I find you attractive sort of cute. I like the way you talk and the sound of your laugh and stuff." You look down at your feet. "Although since you've agreed to be my knight that's completely out of the question."

"Is it?" She tilts her head, watching you carefully. "No one has ever mentioned my speech before."

You get the distinct feeling she's trying to give herself more time to think about your awkward confession. You're not complaining though, especially if it saves you from further embarrassing yourself. "Probably because its sort of common around here? Back home everyone talked like I do." _Or, at least,_ similar _to how I talk._

"What was your home like? It is only fair now that I've told you my tale." She asks curiously.

"Well... It was... A lot different than Drangleic. Way more modern, for one, and much more complicated. Like here, all I've been told to do is survive and get stronger, while back home I had to go to school and further educate myself to get a good job, and get a job to pay for all that and... It was a mess." You frown, remembering how you stressed you were.

"Did you come to Drangleic as an escape? Hoping to carve out a better life?" Her expression flattens out, now a perfect poker face.

"No. I don't really know how I came to be here, actually. The memories of the days leading up to me waking up in things Betwixt are hazy, but I guess I must've died? I woke up an Undead." You look down at your hands. "I miss home. A lot, if I'm honest. Here though, I've got an actual goal I'm striving towards."

The Knight pauses, watching you with those startlingly blue eyes. "I... Can easily empathize with that. Drangleic is extremely simple in that regard."

"It's the other Undead that make it complicated." Crossing your arms over your chest, you ask her curiously, "Speaking of which, I've been meaning to ask you, have you heard of 'Creighton the Wanderer'?"

She visibly stiffens, her eyes narrowing. "He is known as Creighton the Axe Murderer by most."

"He's here too." You deadpan. You had only went over there to grab the Estus flask shard and chat with Cloeanne, but meeting Creighton was sort of inevitable, and you would've felt horrible leaving him in that hut.

"You have met him?" Lucatiel demands, taking a step towards you.

You blink in surprise. "Yeah. I sort of set him loose on the world actually. He was trapped in a bonfire room. Apparently he's got it out for Pate. I think he's also from Mirrah. He's got the same accent as you."

"That filth has no association with Mirrah besides an arrest warrant." She snarls, looking offended by the very notion.

"I meant Pate." You frown, one hand moving to reach for hers. You stop at the last moment, leaving your arm awkwardly outstretched. You really want to comfort her now that you've spoiled her good mood, but...

"Nonetheless. Anyone involved with Creighton is not to be trusted." She glances down at your hand, her lips quirking up before she takes it. "Promise me you will not become entangled with either of them. They are dangerous."

It takes you a while to come up with a proper response, especially when Lucatiel brings your hand to her lips. "As your future knight, I cannot allow it." She adds rather smugly.

"My-" You start, unable to keep the wide smile off your face. "Sure. I _swear_ I won't be gettin buddy-buddy with Creight and Pate."

"Good. Where did you find him in any case?" She brings your hands back down, still holding onto yours. Thankfully she's wearing gloves, so it's not _too_ distracting.

"I got that cleric to move the path from Majula to Heide's and took the other path. I've heard that past there is the next Lord Soul I have to collect, after we defeat the Sinner." You explain, pouting. "To be honest with you, I think that cleric is a fraud. She charges a ridiculous amount of souls for moving the fricken path."

"Does she?" Lucatiel smiles at your irritated expression.

"Yes. She does. She also tries to rope me into learning miracles "for a reasonable price" every time I talk to her and its like? Maybe I just wanted to talk, but no. Even Shalquoir wants my souls! _A cat_. Nobody wants to be my friend, Lucatiel! They just wanna sell me things!" You cry, purposely amping up your dramatics to make Lucatiel laugh.

She rewards your effort by roaring with laughter, smothering the melodic noise with free hand. "I've yet to offer any wares." She jokes.

" _Yet_." You narrow your eyes mock-suspiciously.

"You have already offered me employment as your Knight." She continues with a warm grin. "So I see need to."

"Tch." You scoff, smiling nonetheless. "Speaking of being the next monarch though, I should probably get going. Ruin Sentinel's to demolish."

You want to stay here for a while longer, but you also don't want to become annoying or something. You've got time, especially now that Lucatiel hopefully won't be hollowing.

Lucatiel pauses, tightening her grip on your hand. "I will place my sign near the Sinner then, (y/n). It was a pleasure to talk with you again."

"Definitely." You smile. "Are... I know you must visit Majula occasionally, but I've never seen you there, and I know Drangleic is a very strange land so I was... Where are you headed next I mean?" It seems as soon as you have a idea of what you want to say, your eloquence goes out the window. Why can't you just talk to her like a normal person?

"I... Am not certain." She purses her lips. "I suppose I could see if I can't track down Creighton. As a Knight of Mirrah it was my duty to punish such ilk."

"You don't need to." You hmph. "As far as I know he's relatively harmless to Drangleic as a whole."

She carelessly shrugs. "He should pay for his crimes. You did not see his trial, or hear him explain the concept of 'pleasure killing'."

"True enough." You allow, squeezing her hand. "If that's what you wanna do, I'll meetcha in the Iron Keep. Hopefully he's heading that way instead of back to Majula."

You've gotta admit, you feel horrible for sort of lying to her, but she's not meant to visit Brightstone Cove, and you don't plan on changing things like that quite yet.

"We have a plan." She hums, apparently pleased.

"I should... Go then, right?" You ask carefully.

"That is up to you." She smiles lazily.

 _God dammit do I want to kiss you_. You think feverishly, biting your bottom lip until you can taste copper. "Lucatiel..." You start.

You're ninety nine percent certain you're just imagining the flirtatious edge in her voice when she responds, "Yes?"

You're also ninety nine percent sure she can hear the affection in yours, "I'll see you later." It's a simple phrase, but it takes all your concentration to get out. She's just so amazing.

She releases your hand to formally bow, a smirk playing at her lips. "I anxiously await your summons."

You laugh, glancing down at your toes. "Ca- do people hug in Mirrah or would that be inappropriate or something? Lotsa friends hug goodbye where I'm from. Not that I'm trying to pressure you or an-"

Her arms snake around your waist while you stutter through the question, effectively giving you an answer. "We are not in Mirrah." She murmurs, her breath warming your crown. You have to say you absolutely adore that she's taller than you, which is not something you thought you'd like.

You slowly return the embrace, smiling. "Okay then."

She laughs, her entire frame shaking with mirth. "Okay?"

You pull away, looking any where but the Knight in front of you. "I'm gonna go before I say anything else totally embarrassing." You do a surprisingly graceful spin on your heel, only glancing back once.

Just as stunning as ever, although her smile does seem a bit wider than you've seen before.

"I will 'see you later'." Her amused voice follows you out the door.

You get the distinct feeling she's teasing you.

 _Huh._


	4. Chapter 4

**More fluff you say?**

* * *

The heavy feeling in your chest comes back with a vengeance as you get farther away from Lucatiel and deeper in the Lost Bastille. It doesn't physically affect you, but you find yourself taking a few more breaks than usual to anxiously take in your surroundings.

It... _Hurts_ and it presses against the inside of your chest. You hate it.

But definitely not as much as you hate these freaking expoldey guys. You flick another throwing knife before it can attack, your movements even jerkier than usual with barely contained terror. _It's gotta be a side effect of being in the Dark Souls equivalent to Alcatraz. There's no other explanation._

You trudge back into the water, double checking to make sure all the enemies are dead and every bit of loot has been collected before you return to the elevator room. You didn't really want to risk Lucatiel taking damage before the real fight, and trying to evade attacks without extinguishing your torch is harder than you would've thought. Almost harder than evading the composite bows those... Dwarves in the Bell Tower used.

 _What are those things? Are they actually dwarves, or puppets, or..._? Even after seeing them up close and personal you're still unsure. They seemed real and the one was at least able to talk, and the corpses were _definitely_ real enough to make you sick.

You shudder at the memory, deciding its best not to think about it.

Triggering Lucatiel's sign, you open up your inventory again. You probably should've lit the sconce in the first place, but what's done is done. You carefully take out a flame butterfly and, closing the inventory, smash it against your torch.

Unlike last time, you manage to do so without getting glass embedded in your palm, which you think is a great improvement. In your defense though, no one warned you such a thing could occur. It seems obvious now that you've fallen prey, but at the time...

Your annoyed frown quickly disappears when Lucatiel's phantom arrives, replaced by a nervous smile. "Hey!" You greet her, momentarily forgetting she can't hear you. You wave instead.

She bows in return, her mask back in place. She draws her sword immediately afterwards, and you curse your inability to explain you've already killed everything up to the Sinner.

Sighing lightly, you lift your torch high and step back into the icy water.

"Ouch." You suck in your breath. And here you thought you'd gotten used to it.

Lucatiel, on the other hand, seems unaffected by the glacial temperature. She brushes past your prone body, her shield held ready.

Either phantoms can't feel temperature changes, or Lucatiel is even more hardcore than you thought. Either one is plausible. Maybe polar bear plunging is a popular past time in Mirrah?

You make an honest effort not to picture that, you really do.

Harshly biting on the inside of your cheek, you follow her to the bridge and light the sconce (just in case), glancing fearfully at the narrow walkway.

"We can do this." You say, assuring yourself more than Lucatiel.

She tilts her head as if to say 'You realize I cannot hear you.'

You shrug in reply. Don't psych yourself out, you order, taking a step forward. You only hesitate a tiny bit before continuing down the bridge, focusing on the sound of Lucatiel following you rather than the water crashing around you.

You're extremely relieved when you both reach the end without drowning, giving yourself a mental pat on the back as you run up the first stair case. Using the key you found after the Belfry, you throw open the door and light the sludgy oil. You have to wonder who thought this was a good design idea.

The Sinner is here for trying to recreate the first flame, right? She inherited the Old Witch's Soul, after all. So wouldn't it make sense to not allow her near flames?

Why didn't they just kill her in the first place? Or would that just continue the cycle of someone inheriting the soul and trying to do what the witch failed? _Does that mean I could fall for that?_

You feel your lips curling back in confusion as you try to figure out the reasoning and light the second oil spill. You finally just brush it off, figuring you can ask the Herald or Shalquoir later. For a cat, she's surprisingly knowledgable on this sort of thing. There's also Malentia, but her knowledge is limited up until the fall of Drangleic.

Lucatiel is waiting for you near the fog wall when you return, seemingly anxious to begin the fight.

You're... less than stoked, to be perfectly honest.

You slowly enter the fog wall, holding up your shield defensively.

The battlefield is bright when you enter, fully lit up and rather welcoming if you're honest. Compared to the rest of the Bastille at least. The Sinner stands in the middle, appearing to have expected you. _And planned a spooooooky opening_ , you think silently.

Lucatiel enters just in time for her to dramatically kill the lights, leaving you with only the fires you lit. It's better than the alternative though.

The Sinner rushes you while you mentally scold yourself for mocking someone you're about to kill. You almost miss the dodge because of that.

 _Almost_.

Her sword harmlessly jabs the air left of your hip, leaving her completely defenseless just long enough for you and Lucatiel to both land a few hits. She jumps back when she recovers, making a horrible hissing noise.

Lucatiel immediately follows her, drawing the attention off you. With a roll of your eyes, you do the same, slashing away at the Sinner while she focuses on Lucatiel. The Knight doesn't seem to particularly mind, dodging or blocking her attacks with apparent ease.

It takes longer than you expected, especially when the Sinner starts jumping all over the battle field, but you do finally... End her. She falls forward in a bloody heap, not instantly disappearing like she would've in game.

 _Oh._ You clamber away from her, nearly falling backwards in the process.

You didn't realize getting your first Lord Soul would feel so... Cold.

The rush of souls hardly quells your guilt, but Lucatiel bowing makes your lips twitch. You wave in response, knowing she'll disappear soon enough. "Thank you," You say carefully, paying attention to the movement of your mouth. She may not be able to hear, but she can see.

Lucatiel nods, sheathing her sword. You remain still as she approaches, glancing between her and the Sinner's corpse.

 _You're such a baby,_ you tell yourself, eyes locked on her slowly disappearing body. She's just... Fading. The heavy feeling in your chest dissipates as she does so, proving your hunch correct. Perhaps all The Lord Souls have such an aura?

 _Does that mean I feel like that too now?_ You question anxiously.

Lucatiel brings you back to the present with a hand on your shoulder, her concern evident.

"It- it's fine." You lie, looking down at the messy scribbles of the Sinner.

Even if she weren't a fading phantom, you're not sure Lucatiel could help. You continue to stare at the floor until she disappears.

 _How did I ever end up in this mess?_

* * *

 **There's a lesson to be learned here, dearest readers.**

 **Syb is a fucking liar.**

 **On the plus side, guess who gets to start their pyromancy lessons? You do. And I've got some _prime_ cutesy stuff planned, rest assured. **

**Next Lord path is the Iron Keep, so we'll meet Gilligan and that one merchant. The one that you throw dragon scales at to get a stretched out Fury Sword. Love that dude.**

 **Hope you guys have a gr8 day, and maybe leave me a review. I love reading your guy's feedback. Esp the 'K' dudes. You're the best.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Real talk though, my goal for this fic is for everyone to have a huge crush on Lucatiel by the end.**

 **Like right now you might be like, 'yeah, she's a pretty chill NCP. Definitely better than Patches.'**

 **But I hope in reading this fic you join the "Lucatiel is the best part of DS2 and I love her with all my heart" club and you grin every time you see her in game.**

 **Thats my goal.**

* * *

You almost forgot about Benny. The sight of that bright blue ( _fake as frick_ ) sword startles you as you draw closer to the entrance of the Shaded Woods.

"He-" _No one says 'hey' in Drangleic_! "Hello!" You correct yourself, waving.

Benhart slowly looks up at you, appearing to have been daydreaming. "Have you business with me?" He asks sharply.

"Not... Particularly?" You allow. It didn't seem so _antagonistic_ before. "I'm just trying to get to the shaded woods, I guess. What about you?"

He nods sagely, "The way yonder's all blocked up you see, by this god-awful statue. Heavens above. Who thought it a good idea to put it there!"

"Well..." You start, glancing at said gate. "I'll be right back actually. Don't- do anything." Leaving him with a light frown, you dart over to the strange gate-like structure. _Honestly, who designed this place?_

Brushing off the questionable architecture, you take care of the first two prisoners. You then open up your inventory and grab the fragrant branch you grabbed back at Sinner's Rise. It really doesn't look like anything important or magical.

 _I wonder_... In Sinner's you hadn't even considered smelling if (you were still in a state of mild shock) but now...

"It won't hurt," _If I just took one sniff it, right?_ You think, slowly bringing it closer. You take a hesitant whiff of the dusty branch, your nose wrinkling instantly. _Cherry cough syrup and death,_ is your immediate judgment.

"Yeah, no." You shudder.

You shove the offending twig under Rosabeth's nose with a pitying frown. "Sorry about this, friend."

There's a short pause, just long enough for you to second guess your memory and wonder what kind of person thinks giving a statue a disgusting smelling branch is a good idea.

Thankfully she wakes up before you get skittish enough to make a break for it, and goes falling backwards. You blink in surprise.

"Sorry! Oh god, I would've caught you if I had known!" You apologize, moving to help her to her feet.

She shakes her head, coughing violently. "It- it's fine! I just-" She tries to take a deep breath and ends up coughing again.

You kneel down next to her, frowning fretfully. Curse your instincts to comfort people. You can't just hug everybody in distress, (y/n). "Take it easy. Goodness knows how long you've been petrified." You say.

She smiles weakly in return, pausing to get her bearings a bit more before answering, "Th-thank you. I do appreciate it."

"Are you sure you're okay?" You ask. "I can spare a life gem."

"I'm fine, I think... Hrgg!" She stops, hitting her chest and grimacing in pain.

You reach into your pack and offer a life gem, telling her, "Seriously, it's no trouble!"

"No no no, I'm fine! Really, I am!" She protests, pushing your hand back. You roll your eyes and remain quiet. "...fine." She finally concedes.

You snicker as she crushes the small gem, "Better safe than sorry."

She gives you a strange look, pressing her lips into a thin line. "Um, my name is Rosabeth! Of Melfia."

"I'm (Y/N)." You say, smiling gently. "It's a pleasure to meet you, although this is... A pretty weird first meeting."

"Thank you so much for rescuing me. Phew…" She smiles, glancing around curiously. "I was attacked, and turned to stone…I think… I owe you my life! If you had not come..." She heaves a sigh, patting her destroyed clothing and pulling out a prism stone. "Oh, perhaps you can take this as thanks?"

You laugh but accept it, "Sure! You really don't need to thank me though, it was no problem. You look like you need some help getting back on your feet." You hadn't meant to point out her ruined dress, but that's how it seems. _Oops_.

"I feel shameful... wearing these rags." She pouts and you can't help but think how adorable she is. You wanna big sibling the hell outta her, to be perfectly honest. "Um, I hate to burden you further..."

"Rosabeth." You interrupt, " It's totally fine, not a bother at all. I've got tons of extra equipment." You immediately open your inventory and flick through your options. You're almost certain you got a few pieces of the pyromancy set in No Man's Wharf.

"I'll take anything, whatever you don't need. I'm not particular when it comes to apparel. Anything at all will do." She blushes in embarrassment. "Just put it on the ground, and I'll change into it later."

"Of course." You say.

She slowly gets to her feet while you go through your inventory and select a reasonably cute outfit. You've only got so much to work with after all, and you're definitely keeping the best things for yourself.

"Do you know what year it is?" She asks hesitantly.

"What?" You pause. "Uh... No? I'm not exactly from around here."

She makes a humming noise, "Was anyone else nearby then? An older sorcerer perhaps?"

You briefly consider telling her straight out that her previous teacher is wondering the continent without her, but that seems rude. "Uh, unless you're talking about the guy with the electric blue sword over there, I'm gonna go with no."

It's quiet again while you finally come to a decision on what to give her and she wonders around the immediate area. "Here." You say, placing the clothing in a neat pile. "I'll go chat with that knight. See you back in Majula, I assume?"

"Ah, thank you so much! I do hope we'll meet. Majula may be my best bet to find Milord." She responds cheerfully.

You flash her a smile before descending the steps outside and joining Benhart. "The path's clear." You say, trying not to seem too smug.

"It is?" He asks dubiously, making as if to stand.

You hold out bout hands in a stop motion, "Ah, nooo, friendo. That 'statue' is changing her clothes at the moment."

"Really was a person then?" He looks disturbed.

"Yes. And I revived her." You confirm.

"Haah, didn't think you had it in yer pal." He laughs, shaking his head.

You don't even bother to keep your expression neutral. " _Excuse me?"_

"No, no, no. That's not like it sounds, you know! It was a pleasant surprise, that's all." He corrects, seemingly sincere.

"...sure. Half-assed apology accepted." You say.

This makes him roar with laughter, his face betraying his shock. "You're funny! Name's Benhart. Thanks to you, I can resume my journey." He holds out his hand, which you cautiously shake.

"(Y/N)."

"If we share the same path, I'm sure that we are gonna meet again. I'll repay my debt to you in battle. And I swear it by my sword. The road ahead's gonna be long, but I'm here to help. Gah hah hah hah hah!"

You're not sure what's so funny about that last sentence, but you smile nonetheless. "I will hold you to that promise, Benhart. For now though, I'm heading back to Majula."

He offers no formal farewell aside from a short wave, glancing at the gate as if he's waiting for Rosabeth to leave before proceeding. _At least he's a gentleman... If not a bit condescending._

 _There are worse things to be_ , you decide. _Especially in Drangleic_.

* * *

The first thing you did upon returning to Majula was find Rosabeth again. It wasn't too hard, although you've learned people don't stay in the same place constantly like you remember.

She's a fantastic teacher in your opinion, and is a tremendous help with your pyromancy. Not to mention how great a friend she's turning out to be. In fact, she's your favorite person in Majula at the moment.

You had put away the scrolls for today, and are now exchanging tales of your home lands. It seems Rosabeth is just as fascinated by your home as you are by Melfia.

"Wait... Do people still throw balls and stuff like that then? With the big dresses and socialites and stuff?" You ask excitedly, trying to picture yourself attending one. You, in formal clothing, the very thought is amusing.

Rosabeth laughs, nodding. "Of course! The Academy threw a few every year. Do you not?"

You roll your eyes, "Well, we had parties and formal dances, but they're not _that_ formal. I think the most formal dance I've ever been to was my senior prom, and someone spiked the punch. I was fucking wasted by the end of the night."

Her eyes go wide. "(Y/N), such language!" She mock scolds, trying not to smile herself.

You grin in return, "I'll watch my damn language. For you."

She gives up trying to seem stern, laughing, "You're horrible."

"That's fair." You agree with a shrug. "Now it's your turn. Tell me about these fancy dances of yours."

"I don't actually remember most of them..." She hums, looking away in embarrassment.

 _Cute_... Wait. "You don't remember? Were you hammered or something?" You laugh in shock, happy to learn that's still a thing in this time frame. At least now you've both got embarrassing stories from your youth to share.

Although it is hard to picture Rosabeth drunk. At a magic academy too. Now that is intimidating. You can already see soul spears being thrown around willy nilly. Or people trying to replace fireworks with soul shower.

She blushes, twisting her skirt this way and that. "If 'hammered' is another term for heavily intoxicated, then yes. I am a bit of a light weight."

"A bit." You repeat, raising your eyebrows.

"Well, I'm not as bad as some! I had a friend who tried 'fire breathing' not an hour in." She grins.

You've gotta hear this story. "Not the magic kind of fire breathing I'd assume."

"Of course not." She snickers, going on to describe her friend using kitchen oil and a torch to act out his 'fearsome encounter' with a drake. Apparently it had been quite the tale.

You're both cackling by the time she breathlessly finishes, you more so than she.

"Wait, wait, did they punish him?" You laugh.

"They gave the entire cleaning staff a day off." She snickers happily. "He did have help from the other trouble makers..." She pauses, staring at something over your shoulder. "I have not seen you around Mujula before."

"What?" You respond, realizing she's talking to a newcomer a second later. Rosabeth rises gracefully, while you scramble up to see...

"I would think not." Lucatiel hums, obviously amused.

"Oh." Your eyes go wide, taking in her strangely casual choice of apparel and lack of hat/mask. G _oodness gracious is she gorgeous_. The realization hits you like a truck.

The blonde raises an eyebrow, "Hello to you too."

You grab Rosabeth's hand, pulling her closer to Lucatiel. "Rosabeth, this is my- the knight I told you about, Lucatiel of Mirrah."

Rosabeth giggles, "It is a pleasure, Knight Lucatiel. I'm Rosabeth of Melfia. Your friend here rescued me from petrifaction."

'Rescued' is overstating things a bit, you want to add. You can't summon the annoyance necessary to correct her though. Lucatiel is in Majula and this is something you never planned on, but damn are you happy for it.

Lucatiel's eyes light up with understanding, "You must be the pyromancy teacher."

"Indeed." Rosabeth confirms, glancing at you. "Speaking of which, I... Need to talk to the armor merchant."

"Wh-"

Rosabeth shushes you with a shoulder pat, shaking her head. "We can continue training tomorrow, and I'm sure _Lucatiel_ can keep you company in the mean time." She purrs the Knight's name.

 _Are you trying to set me up?_ You watch her leave with narrowed eyes.

"I assume she doesn't need armor?" Lucatiel finally says.

"Actually, I think she's trying to give us alone time. Which is... I don't know." You respond, still thoroughly baffled. _Either Rosebeth has a sixth sense, or I'm_ way _too obvious._ "...She never really struck me as a shipper, but hey."

Lucatiel laughs, nodding. "I have missed your strange dialect."

This makes you smile, shyly looking her in the eyes. "Have you now? Enough to warrant a hug?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself." She teases, taking a step closer and snaking her arms around your waist nonetheless. "Better?"

"Much." You hum happily, shifting back enough to look at her properly. "What's up with the clothes? Or, lack thereof."

"The blacksmith is repairing all my equipment. I've been loitering in Majula while he does so." She says, her lips tilting up. "I heard your laughter and realized you must be correct in assuming staying in one place is the key."

You blink, finding it quite the challenge to find your voice with Lucatiel looking at you like that. "The key to... seeing each other more often?"

"Of course. I can't claim to be your Knight if I'm not protecting you." She says, smiling. "And speaking of which, you seemed to be in low spirits after the Sinner."

"Ah... Yeah." You look away, pressing your lips together. "I didn't know it would be... It always seemed so _heroic_ before but now it's just... Necessary. I need the Lord Souls to continue."

She nods, "I understand. You're new to the battlefield, are you not?"

"Yeah. Before Drangleic I didn't..." You to say your previous home was much safer, but that's not exactly true. "My home was dangerous in a different way. At least Hollows make their intentions clear." You scowl. "And don't like, harass me. Which is a definite plus. All we needed was a zombie apocalypse apparently!"

You might be getting a little too worked up over this.

"We do not have to speak of it." She assures you.

You pause, willing yourself to calm. Admittedly it's much easier than usual. "What do you wanna talk about?" You ask.

"What have you been doing? Aside from saving petrified maidens, of course." She smirks.

"Is someone jealous?" You respond snappily, sniggering.

"Oh, _extremely_. I'm afraid you've trapped yourself." She tightens her grip on you, laughing. "It is my responsibility to keep the future monarch safe, after all."

You roll your eyes, "Pshhh, I'll have you know I'm a bonafide pyromancer now. I can throw some sick fires." Okay, _maybe_ you purposely use more slang to make Lucatiel laugh, but that's not a bad thing.

She snorts, shaking her head fondly. "Can you now?"

"Yes." You hum. "You're more than welcome to keep me 'trapped' though."

"What a marvelous idea." She laughs, looking down at you warmly.

Forcing yourself to remain still, you feel an embarrassing blush creep up your cheek. "Stop that." You finally say, biting down on your lip.

"Stop what?" She seems much too amused to not know what she's doing to you.

"Looking at me like that!" You huff, looking anywhere but her cornflower blue eyes.

She shakes with barely contained laughter, giving you a dazzling smile. "Oh? And how I am supposed to look at you?"

"Not intensely enough to make me blush, preferably. You're not helping this whole crush situation." You stop suddenly, realizing your mistake. _Why do I always over share when I'm flustered?_

Lucatiel leans down the tiniest bit to press her forehead against yours, grinning wickedly. "Crush situation? Are you certain that's the phrase you want?"

 _Yeah, she's definitely teasing me_. And you have to admit it is working.

"...Crush is another term for fancying someone." You finally respond. "It's just way less pretentious sounding. Who even started that trend? It makes no sense. At least with the term 'crush' you can equate it to crushing feelings of _oh my god you are so pretty._ You can't really do that with 'fancy'."

You're just distracting yourself at this point. It's much easier to seem unaffected by her proximity if you concentrate on linguistics.

"(Y/N)." You glance up to find Lucatiel's eyebrows scrunch up, her mouth set in a positively adorable pout. "For someone so easily flustered you seem to throw compliments around with ease."

"What?" You raise your eyebrows, smiling lightly. "You mean calling you pretty? I hate to break it to you, but that's literally a fact. Shalquoir is a cat, you're pretty, I'm horrible at flirting, etcetera."

She bursts into laughter, pressing one hand against her face as if to smother the sound. You suppose she feels awkward without her mask. "Is that what we're doing?" She asks.

You gasp dramatically, pressing a hand to your chest. It's hard to act offended when you're laughing though. "Ice cold."

"Good thing we have a pyromancer then." She snickers.

"Lucatiel, _no_."

 _She's just too cute._


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry for making you wait almost a whole month for this chapter! Honestly, I blame school starting again and general life nonsense for getting in the way, but hey.**

 **I** **have some good news though! ! !**

 **The next chapter is** ** _the Chapter_** ** _._** **Not the** ** _end_** **obviously, I mean we're just getting started, but its gonna be good and longer than this one!**

 **But in more personal news, because who else am I gonna tell besides strangers on the Internet, I've come to the conclusion I'm one hundred percent in love with my best friend. Which is a weird kinda awesome, you know?**

* * *

You drag out your stay in Majula, but it isn't more than a few days before you and Lucatiel are both anxious to get back to work. You sort through your inventory one last time while Lucatiel waits, picking at the edges of her gloves. She does that. You find it sort of endearing, although the blacksmith in charge of repairing said gloves does not.

"Ready?" You ask her, flexing your pyromancy hand. You'll have to switch back to your usual weapon once you reach the iron keep, but for now it's your strongest offense.

Lucatiel gracefully gets to her feet, answering cooly, "I am."

You had both agreed to travel together down the next Lord path, although neither of you are sure how long it will last, if at all. She could disappear as soon as you take a few steps outside of Majula for all you know.

You flash her a smile, "Awesome."

"I do not see how being prepared for our journey is worthy of awe." She hums.

You roll your eyes, "It's... Like 'great' or something. Not necessarily worthy of awe." She's joking you know, but you feel the need to explain anyway. It always makes her smile.

 _Although_ you can't see that smile with her mask on.

"Your dialect never fails to perplex me." She remarks, leading the way through Majula. You already told her which direction you're headed and that you've visited the place before. She mentioned that it would've been quicker for you to simply warp there, but accepted that you wanted to stay with her.

"All the more reason to stick around." You say with a grin. "You gotta translate my lingo for everyone else."

Laughing, she shakes her head. "I thought monarchs are to be excellent at social interactions. How will you make treaties with your 'lingo'?"

 _Lucatiel_ using the word lingo is enough to send you into a peal of laughter. "I'll thoroughly confuse them and they'll just sign whatever I require to get away. Easy peasey." You respond when you calm down.

She pauses, tilting her head as she considers this. "That... May actually work."

" _Awesome_."

"You've said that twice now." She remarks.

The two of you continue bickering about your potential political plans, much to the confusion of Licia. The cleric doesn't question it though, and you simply wave rather than actively put an end to your conversation with Lucatiel to greet her.

Unfortunately you're forced to quiet down when you get into the actual copse, switching from socializing to trying not to get murdered. Lucatiel seems extremely anxious when you stop to chat with the Hexer, and even you will admit he's a little _off._ It might be worth getting the necessary int/faith to get that extra ring of life protection though... _Hmm..._

The two of you come across the previously lit bonfire but do not rest, figuring it'd be a waste of time. There's another nearby too, you assure Lucatiel.

She leads the way to the broken colosseum, but her body language is stiff and jerkier than usual. Or maybe you've already become accustomed the safety of Majula. You suddenly wish you'd stayed for just a while longer, maybe even gotten up the nerve to ask her out or something. You're certain there's some gorgeous picnic spots nearby.

It figures you're brave enough to take on hollows and god knows what else but can't manage to ask Lucatiel out.

 _Horrible_. You scoff, your hand curling into a fist. You follow Lucatiel with a frown, warning her before jumping into the pit, "There's a jumpscare behind the door."

"What is a-" There's a clang, and you glance back to see her with her shield up. Both the Knight and clubbed hollow seem startled by her reaction time.

You turn away with a short laugh. The hollows are easy enough to dodge, and the thief is too busy trying to notch an arrow to evade the fireball you throw at it.

"(Y/N)!" Lucatiel hisses, her voice echoing throughout the room. "Some warning!"

"I apologize." You try not to laugh, you really do.

"You are a wretched liar." She joins you in the lower area, helping you kill the rest of the hollows.

You flash her a smile, "I'll have to work on that."

She sighs. "No, no. I like you the way you are."

" _Oh_ ," Is all you can manage. "Lucatiel..."

You wish you could see the wicked smirk she's no doubt sporting. "Have I rendered you speechless?"

 _Goodness gracious_. You act like you're not blushing and instead move to climb the later up to the roof. She's laughing as she follows you.

You _cannot believe_ you're head over heels for this girl.

She's right though. You really do have to work on your lying.

You're in much better spirits as you finish off those on the roof and jump back down. And by 'better spirits' you obviously mean as love struck as a freshman. It feels like sunshine under your ribs. Even better than Estus.

The next few enemies aren't worthy of mention they're dispatched so quick, although Lucatiel laughs when the two of you end up back at the start of the colosseum. "Leading us in a circle? Should I be the navigator?"

" _Wow_ , rude." You huff.

She falls silent as you lead the way back to the cliff area, and you can hear the hesitation in her steps. You slow down a bit to accommodate her, wondering if maybe she's afraid of heights. Now _that's_ something the games couldn't have told you.

The games failed to mention a lot of things though, and you suppose it's to be expected. Working random facts about the NPC's into a game almost entirely made up of combat and vague quests would be rather out of place, you think.

It would've been nice to know that Lucatiel's favorite color is periwinkle and Rosabeth's is olive green though. You would've planned your outfits accordingly, had you known. You try to remember if there are any nice looking outfits that have blue in them. _The Faraam set maybe? That's more of a teal though, right?_

It's Lucatiel's voice that's brings you back to the present. "(Y/N)!" She calls, a bit farther back than you expected.

You should know by now not to let your thoughts consume you outside of a safe zone.

 _Oh. I forgot about you_. You think as a hollow thief jumps out from around the corner. The bonfire is just below you, you know.

This particular hollow has killed your in game characters many a time, and you're not quite sure why you're so shocked.

The clubs _are_ pretty painful though.

There's a split second of complete panic after it hits you and you stumble back, the ground seeming to disappear underneath you.

 _Fuck_.

"(Y/N)!" Lucatiel yells, her voice cracking.

You try to find a handhold, you really do. The rocks practically scrap off the tips of your fingers as you scramble to find leverage. _Come on, (y/n), you're gonna let a hollow shove you off a fricken cliff? You're going to die to gravity?_

 _Yes._

 _Yes, I am._

* * *

You wake up in a familiar haze, weak vibrations thrumming through your newly healed bones. It takes you several seconds to remember how exactly you died this time, and when it does you're filled with a sense of grief. _Lucatiel. I left Lucatiel all alone._

"Oh, no." You groan, burying your face in your hands.

"Undead." The Herald greets. Calming as her voice is, it gives you no comfort. "Where is your Knight?"

"Hopefully not reassembling herself at the base of a cliff like I did." You sigh, moving to stretch. Your sore bones protest loudly with horrible cracking noises. Dying is _such_ a pain in the ass.

The Herald makes a humming noise, "Knight's are to protect their charges with their lives."

You tilt your head curiously, wondering why she's feeling so chatty today. She especially rarely drifts from her scripted speech. "I guess. If she were stronger than me she'd be the monarch though, right? Leader's are supposed to protect, not just rule." You say slowly, trying to put it eloquently. It's surprisingly hard to do when you're facing crushing guilt for dying on Lucatiel.

The very idea of watching her die makes you unbelievably anxious, and you'd like to think she feels the same. You can't remember if you screamed on the way down either, which would make things much worse. _This is just horrible_.

The Herald pauses, her visible eye scrutinizing you. "I suppose."

You flash her a bright smile. "I'll see ya later then. I've gotta go retrieve my bloodstain and all that."

She holds up a hand to stop you, asking quietly, "Which path are you taking?"

"The Old Iron King. Then I'm going for Freja." You answer.

"...I wish you the best." She says slowly, turning back to the sea.

You take that as a dismissal and kneel back down in front of the bonfire. Warping to the bonfire beneath your bloodstain is simple enough, although fading from one place to another isn't something you ever see yourself getting used to. You can practically feel yourself collapse into ash and back. The fact that there's no pain is almost worse.

You brush it off after a second, readying your dominate hand for that fucking hollow that dared murder you. Just killing it seems a little too kind, and you end up punching it off the cliff. Your pyromancy hand makes a sizzling noise when it lands on the hollow's cheek.

"Disgusting," Is all you can say as you press your hand to the bloodstain. The souls flooding back into your body feels nice, although the reminder you died in front of Lucatiel once again yanks you into an emotional ditch.

 _I have to apologize, don't I?_ You ask yourself.

 _Sorry for getting shoved off a cliff like a fricken noob, I was thinking of outfits I could wear that you'd find aesthetically pleasing._

 _Yeah... No_. You suppose you're thankful you've got some time to work out how to properly apologize.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so much happier with this chapter than the last but I did cut it off a little earlier than planned in order to keep the reader ambigeous but! Now we can all daydream about talking up Lucatiel.**

 **And Solux, your reveiw had me laughin so hard. I freakin killed you and all you complain about is cockblocking. I mean... I see how it is.**

 **I love all the reviews I get though. They always make me smile and some of you have _very_ entertaining opinions. **

**Also! ! The DLC poll is closing after this chapter because I want to have different poll for my Darksiders story! Which, I would totally recommend if you'** **ve ever played Darksiders.**

 **In fact, if you haven't played Darksiders, you should give it a go! The lore in it is super interesting and the protag is a (very cute and somewhat terrifying) Horseman of the appcomlyspe.**

 **Im talking too much.**

 **Yeah.**

 **WARNING for semi-graphic fighting? It mentions blood and an injury but I don't _elaborate_ too much. Still wanna give you a heads up. **

* * *

You _hate_ Earthen Peak and all its freakin Artificial Undead that want to meet you in the pit. And by pit, you mean the area beyond the pile of rubble now blocked off by one of the dark orb chucking giants. _Of course_ it had to notice you. Now you're stuck with what? _Four_ enemies?

You're going to have nightmares about their sickles hooking you through the shoulder blade. Fortunately (or not), it didn't kill you in a single hit, although you can see the tip poking out through your chest. _Ouch_.

You have to awkwardly maneuver yourself so it doesn't completely rip your arm off as it pulls the weapon back. When its reorienting itself you switch hands and hope you can kill without the use of your dominate arm.

"Lucky shot." You hiss. Whether it or any of its friends can understand you is up in the air, but it makes you feel better.

You quickly figure out you have to kill them one by one and take to running in a loop, up the ramp and jumping down when you get to end. Thankfully hollows aren't the brightest of creatures and therefore fall for your little trap.

You're dizzy by the time you finally finish them off, blood dripping down your unuseable arm. It's much less than you _should've_ had from such an injury, but still rather unsettling. You don't think you'll ever really get used to being hacked at. Your pain tolerance on the other hand, has gone up immensely.

Morbidly poking at the injury, you wonder how you'll get the blood off your clothes. It feels gross when it dries on your clothing.

You decide you'll deal with that later and return to circling the little prison area, now breaking the wood boards and grabbing all the loot. You don't bother to heal, not when you plan on resting again before taking on Jabba over there. You're _almost_ certain it had a different name in game, but that's what your notes say and you can't for the life of you remember what it's called in canon.

The fragrant branch is thrown into your inventory without hesitation this time, your face contorting when you remember the scent. _Ugh_.

You hop down from the ledge, the motion sending a wave of pain through your injury. You roll your eyes in response. _Honestly, why do Undead's pain receptors still work?_

 _There's no biological reason for my mind to send warning signals anymore, given that death isn't permanent._

The whole 'Undead' thing still baffles you, even more so than when you played Dark Souls. _Like, how long do Undead live? What about Logan? Wasn't he in his hundreds in canon? Why does my heart still beat?_

You try not to think too hard about it, but it's just so confusing. You settle down next to the bonfire with a frown.

Pressing your fingers to the pulse point on your neck, you have to wonder what it's like to be hollowed. You've never actually allowed yourself to die more than twice before using another effigy, so while you haven't much experience, you do know how foggy your head gets after death.

Maybe that's how they feel all the time?

 _Man, I am so thankful I'm not hollowed_. You think slowly, trying to stretch out your injured shoulder. You're extremely pleased when it moves without pain, and even more so when you realize it didn't leave a scar.

Now _that_ , is something that also perplexes you. What decides whether you scar or not? You've gotten several ugly ones since appearing in Drangleic and many more inconsequential markings, but realistically you should be covered in scars by now. Even killing blow scars seem random, although you do note the post-mortem aches are usually more severe when it scars.

It's just _weird_.

You get to your feet with an irritated frown and quickly make your way to the boss fog. Dancing around the hammer wielding hollows isn't that much of a challenge for you at all at this point, but those poisonous bugs still creep you out. Poison in general is pretty creepy though, in your opinion. It's too sneaky and downright cruel for you. A slow death is the worst.

You'd place poison a few notches above falling to your death in the "most horrible fucking deaths" list though. The absolute worst has to be the time you fell and didn't die though. You were just injured enough that you couldn't concentrate enough to grab a homeward bone and had to wait until you lost enough blood to die. That particular death haunts you. It was so _cold_.

You shake it off after a moment, readying your pyromancies before fading through the boss mist.

You take a second to glance around the battle field, wondering for what seems like the millionth time who designed this place. What kind of architect thought to themselves, "yeah, let's put two tiny entrances in a colossal room and a huge fucking staircase (with no railing, obviously) around the edge."?

"Hmph." You snort, noticing the pots hanging from the ceiling. Somewhere in your mess of a mind you remember... What? Poison to kill the boss maybe?

You grab a throwing knife and flick it upwards, shattering the strange ornament. One hollow and a small amount of poison tumble out.

"Bait." You realize abruptly, watching the demon turn its attention from you to the hollow. You take the liberty to break the other pots too and then throw every fire orb you've got at Jabba.

You have to admit you find it rather disconcerting that it doesn't seem to mind you're setting it on fire. Not enough to stop though. It dies within five minutes and does not put up a fight.

The rush of souls makes you shudder, but you brush it off. _Next is the Baneful Queen, right?_

 _I should probably farm before then though and upgrade my..._

You stop in the doorway, eyes going wide.

"Lucatiel!" You finally say. _It seems I'm forgetting even more than I assumed I would_. It's almost surreal to see her casually leaning against the wall again, her famed mask in place.

Her head snaps up, and you count three heart beats before she's closing the distance between the two of you. Her arms are around you in an instant, her entire frame shuddering.

 _Oh_. The guilt you felt previously returns with a vengeance, hitting your harder than any weapon. "Lucatiel." You repeat quietly, trying to make her eyes out behind the mask.

"I... Do not put me through that ever again. I cannot bare it." She says, her voice breaking. _Not in the mood for niceties, I see_. You don't blame her in the slightest. "You are... Too dear to me." She goes on, her fingers digging into your sides and making it clear she has no intention of releasing you anytime soon.

It takes you a second to process her almost confession.

"You know I can't promise that." You argue halfheartedly, biting the inside of your cheek. "I want to, but realistically-"

"Then promise you'll try!" She demands. "You- you can't talk about becoming monarch, and courting me, and being a hero in the future and then die, (y/n)."

 _What was that middle part?_ You remain in stunned silence as she continues, "You- you just fell. I felt so helpless."

"Lucatiel, no. God, no, it wasn't your fault. I was reckless, not paying as much attention as I should've. That's not your fault." You stutter, finding it hard to word. "I... I'm so sorry for making you worry."

"I wasn't! I knew you would survive but..." She sighs heavily, tilting her face away. There's a short pause and her voice changes from sad to confused, "Your shirt is torn. And bloody."

"Fight club gone wrong." You shrug carelessly. "I'll fix it back in Majula."

"Fight club." She prompts, moving one hand to trace the torn edge.

"It's a movie reference. First rule of... fight club, don't talk about... Can you _not_ do that?" You find it very hard to concentrate when she's running her finger tips over your newly healed skin.

"What am I doing?" She snickers, and on any other occasion you would be annoyed. Now you're just thankful she's back to her normal self and apparently forgiven you.

You roll your eyes. "I'm trying to remember my home and you're distracting me."

"You know, I can sew this." She says, decisively changing the subject. You can practically hear the smile.

You blink, momentarily forgetting her fingers tracing swirls on your shoulder. "You keep sewing supplies on you?"

"Of course!" She fakes offense, leaning a bit farther away. "And basic repair equipment, although that's mostly used for sharpening."

"You're so much better at this adventuring thing than I am." You grin.

She shrugs, trying to play it off. "You have not been traveling or fighting for as long as I. It is to be expected."

"I guess." You hum, pouting a bit. "...Would it be okay for me to ask that you remove your mask?"

She falls silent for a best, freezing up. "Yes." She says slowly, dragging out the 's' sound as she pulls off the mask. She's smiling.

"Would it also be okay for me to say you look as cute as ever?" You add. Pretty daringly if you do say so yourself.

When will you come to grips with the fact you're a shy nerd when Lucatiel is nearby.

Lucatiel laughs, pressing her hand against her mouth to muffle the sound. "I... I suppose so." She says with a shake of her head. "As long as I can do the same."

"Of c- oh." Your eyes go wide when you register her words. "I don't look _cute_! My shirt's all bloody and gross and I probably smell like poison." You say, plucking at the hole in said shirt fretfully.

"This entire mountain smells of poison." Lucatiel snorts, tilting your face up so you're forced to look at her. God, do you want to kiss her. You could just lean up a teeny bit and...

"Is your whole family tall?" You ask without thinking.

She laughs, breaking the tension. "Everyone aside from my father."

"Is brother taller or shorter? He's older, right?" You get up on your tiptoes and try to see if that makes you the same height.

"Aslatiel would argue he's taller, but I believe we're even." She smiles, moving to grab your hand. "What of you?"

You blink. "You wanna know about my family?"

"Of course. It is only reasonable that we both share our pasts." She hums.

"Well... Yeah. Sure!" You laugh.

"And I can fix your shirt, if you would like?" She adds on cautiously.

"Oh, sure! That'd be great actually. Sewing is a good skill to learn."

You really have to work on picking up subtleties.

* * *

 **Times you've failed to realize Lucatiel is trying to flirt : 2 and counting.**

 **Great job, ya fucking cutie pie.**

 **I mean that affectionately, dearest readers.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello yes I am super happy with this and I hope you are too! ! I'm just in a really great mood, even though I'm sick as a dog (had to go to the doctor this morning It's just a cough, I'm on antibiotics now.).**

 **But! ! ! I wanna remind y'all I do have requests open because I love writing one shots when I'm not feeling too great, you know? So if you could throw a few ideas at me I'd be fricken stoked.**

 **And speaking of requests, I've gotten two (2!) reviewers askin if there's going to be a lemon and I'm sorta on the fence about it. Obviously we've got a lot more to go before that, and I'll more than likely make it a separate 'story' for the sake of keeping this one rated T. But I want everyone's opinions! Should I write a lemon ending? ? Should it be a two shot so we can have both sexes?**

 **^ Questions I never thought I would ask but am nonetheless expecting an answer to.**

 **Yeah that's about it. Goodnight/morning/whatever, dearest readers! ! ! I hope you have an absolutely stellar day.**

 **Also**

 **Lucatiel is still extremely cute.**

 **(and we're meeting the dessert sorceresses next chapter I promise.)**

* * *

It occurs to you that holding hands isn't the best strategy when there are enemies coming at you around every corner, but you can't help yourself. Lucatiel puts her mask back on when you agree continuing through Earthen Peak is in best interest, but not before she presses a chaste kiss to your forehead.

"Let us be off." She says when you stare blankly ahead. _She kissed me._

"Ah... Yeah. _Yeah_." You stutter. "Let's do this thing! There's gonna be... Ugh. I can't remember the name. They're really creepy though." You distract yourself with trying to recall Earthern Peak as you played it.

"Isn't this new territory?" She hums, allowing you to lead the way as she puts her mask back on.

"Yes and no. I mean, I've never been here in the flesh, and my memory is sorta shot at this point but..." You jump back in time to dodge a swipe. _Mannequins_ , that's what they're called. One fireball and a slash from Lucatiel and its down.

"But?" She repeats as you yank the switch.

You kill the hammer wielding undead before answering, "But I've sorta been here before? It's... Complicated. I mentioned how technologically advanced my home is compared to Drangleic, right?" You look up at the poison ornament with mild disgust, frowning. You don't think you'll ever accept the architecture of Drangleic.

"You did." Lucatiel confirms, farther away than you expected.

"Yes." You glance back to find her in the doorway. Staring down the Gravewarden, you assume.

"That does not explain your knowledge, you realize." She says, only stepping back when a poison arrow goes flying towards her. It bounces off her shield with a clang.

Moving to her side, you offer, "I'll get the archer and you get the blue dude."

She nods and you ready a fireball. Dodging arrows is much easier than it was in game. You just need to take a side step most of the time. No need for dodge rolling and all that. The hollow also dodges the attack, although its not wise enough to realize back stepping isn't a good plan when you're on a narrow walkway.

You press your lips together to keep from laughing, looking over to see Lucatiel kicking the Gravewarden off her sword.

"You _parried_ a Gravewarden?" You place your hand over your heart. _She's so great._

"Technically that was a riposte." She responds smugly.

You roll your eyes in response, silently following her out into the first room. "So... Left or right?"

"Left?" She says, and you don't even need her mask off to know she's smiling.

"Sure." Shrugging, you've got your hand on the first rung when a mannequin jumps down. One foot slams onto your shoulder before Lucatiel is yanking you to her chest. She blocks the hit quite easily, and although her counterattack is awkward (understandable given the position the two of you are in), she kills it with two swings.

She makes an irritated noise when the second jumps down, but you take it out with combustion.

"They're getting cleverer." She huffs.

"Fucking _jumpscares_." You say with a roll of your eyes. "What a cheap tactic."

She laughs, releasing you from her protective hold. "Such language is ill befitting of a monarch."

"Yeah, I mean, that's fair. But it's probably not gonna stop me from cursing." You look up the ladder before climbing this time, making sure there's no more surprises.

"As your knight I must at least try." She says, following you up the short ladder. Just another semi-small room, although this one has an admittedly gorgeous view. You know better than to lean against the railing, but you do look out at it with unabashed amazement. If only the windmill wasn't in your way.

"Nice." You say, scarcely noticing Lucatiel swishing past you. A loud crack sounds, and a thump. _Oh_. You don't have to look to know she probably just saved you from a painful injury and/or death.

"You really must pay more attention to your surroundings." She scolds, returning to your side.

"I mean..." You start, flashing her a smile. She just shakes her head. "Come on. I think there's a bonfire nearby." You tell her, leading the way. Sure enough, there's a fog wall that leads to an itty bitty bonfire area. The two of you can barely both fit on the platform, but you manage (by snuggling.)

You take a short rest, chatting with Lucatiel and absently wondering when you'll be separated this time around. It seems to be that death and warping are definite 'separate the worlds' things, but Drangleic is _weird_. You consider every minute Lucatiel remains nearby a stroke of luck.

"We should..." You say, standing up to stretch. "Probably get going then, right?"

"Indeed." Lucatiel answers lightly, holding her hand out.

You help her to her feet with a grin. _How positively adorable_. You glance back out at the main area, pleased to note the mannequins haven't yet reanimated. The windmill catches your attention though... Something about stopping the poison?

 _I have to burn it_ , you remember slowly. _Huh_.

"What are you doing?" She asks curiously as you kneel back down to light your torch. You're not about to ignore your memories, however faint.

"Watch this." You tell her, darting over to the cliffside. The oil goes up in flames near instantly and you jump back. Extinguishing your torch, you string it back into its designated loop.

Lucatiel places her hand on your shoulder, pulling you even farther from the flames now spreading all over the sails. "Was that really necessary?" She asks.

"Yes." You smile dreamily. "I love a good campfire."

"Then may I point you to the one directly behind us?" Lucatiel sighs exhaustedly.

You twist around to hug her in apology, cheering, "I'm like ninety percent certain that will help us in the near future."

You can feel her glare even through the mask. "You could've just used your pyromancy, you realize."

You blink. "Oh jeez." _How embarrassing._

She snorts, shaking her head. "Are we going to continue then?"

"Of course! It would be an honor." You tell her. "Up the stairs or down and to the left?"

"Last time I choose our destination you were kicked." She says, bringing her hand up to brush the hair out of your face. It's longer than you're used to, being that you haven't cut it since your arrival in Drangleic. You should probably fix that next time you're in Majula. The mansion with the map has a lot more stuff than books, and you're sure you can scrounge up a mirror.

"(Y/N)?" Lucatiel asks amusedly.

"Sorry. Down and to the left it is then." You bite the inside of your cheek and move ahead. You simply jump down while Lucatiel actually uses the ladder. Snorting, you stride across the room and out the farther door to kill the archers again.

Lucatiel is waiting next to the switch when you return, leaning against the wall like she always does. It's a cute tic, if you're honest. Very cute.

 _Jeez, can you be any more lovesick? At least tone it down a little_ , you try not to make a face, thankful that Lucatiel is pulling the switch rather than paying attention to you.

You're almost too absorbed in scolding yourself to catch the elevator contraption, just barely hopping on before it gets too high. Glancing around the new room, you find a chest and several vases blocking some other room. You immediately try to throw open the chest, but it goes clattering back shut when you're hit with a poison throwing knife. You fall backwards with a hiss of pain.

It doesn't actually hurt _that_ bad, but you weren't exactly expecting it. You can already feel the poison, although its not enough to be fatal. At this point it just makes you dizzy, and your injury cold.

"(Y/N)?" Lucatiel asks from below, apparently having heard you.

"Well, that was rude." You pout. Pinching the poison coated weapon between your fingers, you carefully pull it out. "I'm fine! Just... Shot. I guess."

You flick the knife back towards the mannequin that must've thrown it, who appears to be having trouble finding a way over the ledge. They're not really smart, these creatures. It usually works in your favor though.

Sighing, you chuck a fire orb at it before trying to open the chest again.

 _Oh_. You blink, pulling out an all too familiar shield. It's a little more worn than Lucatiel's, probably from being in the wrong hands, but it's obviously the same shield. _Maybe someone just left this? I mean, there's no reason to assume this means its owner is dead._

Something about this seems awfully familiar though, and while part of you is happy to be remembering things from your past, this doesn't feel like something you want to remember. _Aslatiel maybe? No, that doesn't make sense_. There has to be a reason a knight would abandon their shield, right?

"Hey, babe, you might wanna see this." You call to Lucatiel, your lips pulling into a frown. When she doesn't answer you, you deposit the shield into your inventory and hop down. "Lucatiel?"

Your eyes narrowing, you check the previous room again (nothing) before climbing the ladder. "Lucatiel!" You say as loud as you dare, knowing it might attract unwanted attention.

"Here," She responds tersely. The hard edge in her tone has you rushing to locate her, and admittedly, scrambling to figure out what could've upset her. _Earthen Peak, Earthen Peak... What's in... Oh, of course._

Pate.

You make a sharp right and jump down the flight of stairs, finding her staring him down. You're just happy she hasn't tried to hit him. You're well acquainted with how infuriating Pate can be. _Mild mannered, my ass._ At least Creighton is upfront about his intentions.

"We meet again," He greets you, smirking. "And you've brought a friend."

You roll your eyes, "Yeah. Sure. Lucatiel, this is Pate, the one I mentioned before."

"You mentioned me?" He repeats, acting surprised. "I'm flattered."

"And still not my type," You hmph. "Lucatiel is a knight of Mirrah... I'm sure you can understand why she'd be interested in hearing about your previous traveling companion."

"Your _type_?" Lucatiel's voice becomes even harsher.

Pate appears to be completely ignoring Lucatiel's last question, prompting you to shift closer to her. "Tch." His smile disappears. "It's hard to know who to even trust these days. I do hope you'll catch him."

"Of course you do, he wants revenge." You yank your finger across your throat, making it painfully obvious Creighton is out for blood.

" _Revenge_? Is that what he told you? The poor bloke must have quite the imagination to spin it such a way." Pate says with a shake of his head.

You raise your eyebrows. "Yeah... Okay. I'd watch out if I were you. He sounded pretty determined."

"You are not me." Pate shrugs, smiling again. "You are much braver. There's treasure this way, but I've a bad feeling about it. Don't quite have the guts myself!"

"Treasure?" Your eyes light up. "What kind of treasure?"

"(Y/N)." Lucatiel sighs, reaching out to grab your hand.

Pate pauses, glancing between the two of you with interest. "Hm." He finally says, seeming to come to a conclusion. "Yes. There's supposedly an iron chest through that door, but it seems it doesn't open from this side." He explains.

"There's probably a way to jump there though, right? That's how things usually work in Drangleic. Let's go!" You say, squeezing Lucatiel's hand excitedly. "BRB." You tell Pate, already pulling Lucatiel up the stairs.

"What?"

You ignore him in favor of leading Lucatiel away, practically buzzing with the prospect of treasure. It isn't until you're a good ways away (past the next Gravewarden in fact) that she stops you. "Wait." She begins.

You glance back at her curiously, waiting for her to continue.

"You... What did you mean 'not my type'?" She asks.

"Oh. He asked me to travel with him when we met back in the Forest, and sorta implied he was diggin on me but I mean... No." You explain awkwardly. You're still not sure if he's just naturally like _that_ or he was actually trying to make a move, but either way you aren't feeling it.

Lucatiel falls silent, her grip on your hand becoming acutely painful and you wish she hadn't put her mask back on.

"Lucatiel?" You shift closer. You're tempted to try and hug her, but the middle of a dungeon really isn't the best place for snuggles.

"I... Understand why he would be interested in you, but I find myself very irritated by the idea." She growls, her free hand moving to her hilt.

It takes you a moment to comprehend her words. "Lucatiel, there is absolutely no reason for you to be jealous of Pate." You declare, leaning up to remove her mask. She allows you to do so without augment, simply moving her hands to your hips. She blushes when you grin.

"Must you do that?" She asks lightly.

"What? Admire my knight?" You laugh.

She looks off to the side, avoiding your gaze. "This is not how most monarchs treat their knights, you realize."

"I'm not even a monarch yet, and you are a very pretty knight." You remind her.

This makes her snicker. "I'm sure you say that to everyone."

"Lies and slander! I have never _once_ called Lenigrast pretty."

She uses one hand to cover her mouth, laughing in earnest. "I... Perhaps you should. He might give a discount." She teases.

"Nooooo, god, no." You shake your head furiously. "That's a terrible idea, Lucatiel. Besides, I like the face you make when I compliment you."

Her laughter dissolves into silence, the blush becoming more apparent than you've ever seen. Usually you're the one flustered, so this is an interesting turn of events. "I make a face?"

"Uh-huh." You confirm, wondering for what feels like the millionth time if it'd be okay to kiss her. _Would that be rushing things? Maybe I should wait? I don't want her to think im not interested though..._ You lament your inability to ask Rosabeth for advice with this whole debacle.

Thankfully Lucatiel takes initiative.

You go stock still as she presses her lips to yours, a quick, innocent kiss. Way too quick, in your opinion. You cup her cheek with one hand and pull her back until you're breathless.

She presses her forehead to yours when you separate, smiling widely.

"Hey." You whisper.

"Hello." Laughing, she threads her fingers through yours.

"I really like you." You say. Although it's more of a declaration.

She kisses you again, short and sweet. "I can assure you the feeling is mutual."

"We should probably get going though, shouldn't we?" You ask slowly, trying to drag out the moment. "Got things to kill and... The next bonfire isn't too far away."

Lucatiel rolls her eyes amusedly, "I suppose."


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyo! What's up with you guys? I'm for one am still sick af but I mean, what can you do? It also doesn't help that I now have two dogs in my little twin bed and I'm super squished. 'But Syb, you could just shove them off'**

 ** _I can't. I'm weak_** **.**

 **But other than that! ! Writing this story always brightens my mood to be honest. That's why I started it! Also because I love Lucatiel and she deserves at least one love story. The only other I could find was like two chapters and the author hasn't continued it in a few years. A tragedy.**

 **Oh yeah! ! I also wanted to mention in this lil note, it says this on my profile but I'm not sure if I said it in this story, but I'm actually agender! I have to say this in my other story too, because there everyone thinks I'm a girl, and here everyone thinks I'm a guy.**

 **The answer is neither, friends.**

 **I'm more of a vague concept.**

 **A vague concept of a person who abso-fuckin-lutely adores reviews and watches and faves and yes! ! ! I** ** _love_** **getting those emails. Thank you all so much for your continued support.**

* * *

Saying you 'really like' her is a colossal understatement, you realize throughout Earthen Peak. Claiming that kissing her is anything but magic is also an understatement, despite how _ridiculously_ cliche that sounds.

She doesn't try anything else though, and you're still too awkward to make a move. You'd like to think you make up for it with reckless bravery on the enemy front, while Lucatiel seems to be under the impression you come from a very strange land with weird courting methods (it takes you a while to explain its just called dating). It's still a challenge to navigate your cultural differences, although it's the fun kind of challenge.

The two of you are now relaxing near the last bonfire before the Snake Queen. She leans against the wall to your right while you dangle your feet off the edge and look down at the recently revived enemies milling about. They wander a lot more than you remember, and seem... Jumpier than expected. As if they're constantly waiting for something to go horribly wrong. It's weird.

 _Most people would consider being murdered for the millionth time something 'horribly wrong'_ , the snarkier side of you notes. You press your lips together in annoyance. You hate how everything seems to come back to the Curse in Drangleic. It makes you wonder though... What would Drangleic be _without_ the curse? You vaguely remember Vendrick (or maybe Aldia?) saying something about breaking the curse once and for all. _God knows we've heard that one before though._

You're brought back to the present when Lucatiel makes an offhanded comment about the Dessert Sorceress' outfits 'revealing too much'. She doesn't sound particularly condemning though, and you think she means it to be more of an observation than anything else.

You blink, tilting your face back to look at her properly and joking, "You gotta admit, I could totally rock that."

Her entire frame freezes and for a second you wonder if you broke her. You forget sometimes that their outfits, while rather racey but otherwise socially acceptable in your world, are downright _obscene_ in Drangleic.

"Lucatiel?" You ask, glancing down at the room below you to make sure the pyromancer's in question aren't gonna be chucking fire balls at you.

She dissolves into a fit of laughter, nearly falling onto her knees. You're not sure whether to be pleased or offended, but you smile anyway. "I- very much doubt it would provide you with good defense." She gasps through her laughter.

"Fair enough." You shrug. The enemies seem to be even more anxious now, but that's to be expected. You'd be surprised if Mytha didn't hear her. Looking back at the sorceress', you say, "You know what I wanna know?"

She pauses to collect herself a bit more and then answers, "What?"

"How they look human all the time. I know they've got a dragon ring, which I should farm for at one point, but do all of them have that Ring of the Dead thing? Or do they just use a ridiculous amount of effigies? Just, just think about this. It doesn't make sense. Unless they've got some hardcore illusion pyromancy or something, which I doubt." You realize you're sort of babbling at this point and decide to shut up.

"Your thought process astounds me." Lucatiel giggles, shaking her head.

You narrow your eyes, "Why?"

"You have such an odd way of looking at things. Most wouldn't look at them and wonder how they keep their skin looking human." She moves to pat the top of your head, laughing again when you swat her hand.

"Hey!" You whine. "We've got stuff to do, you can't go messing up my hair."

"I apologize, future monarch." She hums, making a show of holding her hands out to help you up. "However... I do plan on messing up your hair later."

 _Wait, wh- oh_. It's your turn to freeze, although your blush does no such thing. Heat creeps up your cheeks while you try to wrap your head around Lucatiel making a thinly veiled proposition.

She, for one, seems very pleased with herself as she replaces her mask and starts down the stairs. You slowly trail after her in a state of shock. Thankfully Lucatiel takes care of the nearest sorceress', and you backstab the Gravewarden that tries to sneak up on her. The other two are also easily taken care of, and you mentally remind yourself to thank Rosabeth for her lessons when you get home-

You stop mid-thought, abruptly realizing you just called Majula 'home'.

 _Is... Is that okay?_ You wonder, a frown pulling at your lips. _Is that even right? Do I have a home at this point?_

With a sigh, you decide to shove that particular train of thought down until you can properly think it through. Now is _definitely_ not the time for emotional nonsense.

"You think we should summon Thomas?" You call, stopping in front of the glowing symbol. If Lucatiel weren't here you might've also put your sign down to help other players, but you won't risk being separated again. If your theory is correct, you have until the primal bonfire to stay by her side. If you don't have another embarrassing death, of course. That would suck.

Lucatiel returns to your side while you're busy imaging different scenarios that could kill you, but you snap to attention when she wraps her arm around your waist. "I've decided I don't much fancy Earthen Peak."

"Well. Okay? Why is that?" You ask, relaxing into her embrace.

"It is aesthetically unpleasant and there are too many people provoking my ire." She huffs, digging her fingers into your side. It doesn't hurt, but you sorta want to squirm.

"I cannot believe you just used the word aesthetic non ironically." Laying your head on her shoulder, you laugh. "So..."

She sighs, the tension seeming to melt out of her. "So?"

"Are you ready to pick a fight?" You demand with a grin, trying to hype yourself up. You find you're luckier when you're excited rather than freaking the fuck out. It's sort of hard to feel badass when you're currently snuggling someone, but you're not about to protest.

"Of course. Are we summoning Thomas then?" She shifts a bit, scuffing the bright summon sign but not activating it. You've learned 'in real life' you've gotta touch the sign with the intent of summoning behind it. That handy little feature is what prevents accidental summoning.

"Sure." You say, although you're hoping she'll wait a few more moments to summon him. No such luck, it seems. "He's a pyro jus like me." You say, glaring down at the now glowing sign.

"Isn't everyone?" You can practically hear her eye roll as the sign fades. _Summoning Jester Thomas._

"Yeah. _Every one_. We're all pyromancer's. Even you." You tell her matter-of-factly.

You regret your teasing as soon as she pulls away, but its for the best as Thomas phases into your world a few seconds later. He does his usual gesture and you wave, "Yo."

"Phantoms cannot hear," Lucatiel reminds you, simply nodding at Thomas.

You shrug lightly, "Yeah."

The two of you lapse into silence as you approach the boss fog, and you once again try to banish your nervousness with excitement. _Get hyped!_ You tell yourself, opening the 'door' for Lucatiel and Thomas. The fog clings to you as you pass through, but you're... _Arguably_ used to it.

You're definitely, one hundred percent, not any where near used to being shot at though. Mytha screams when you enter, spitting out a beam of what feels like magic right at you. It hits you square in the chest, but you jump out of the way before it does full damage. _Still hurts like a bitch though._

You barely have enough time to get over the fact you were just fuckin laser beamed before she's rushing you. Thankfully spears are pretty easy to evade, and you blow a great combustion at her. Thomas also lands a hit, if you can call a forbidden sun one hit.

You have to wonder how the hell he got his hands on such a spell. Maybe he's been talking with Navlaan? That _is_ where you get that spell, right? You're pretty sure you wrote that down somewhere.

While you think this over Lucatiel moves in to distract Mytha. With Thomas here it's only a matter of minutes before the three of you finish her off. You wave at Thomas again before he disappears, wincing when you notice your arm in still rather sore. Another sip of Estus of you're good as new though!

Lucatiel doesn't seem to agree. "You..." She begins, already sounding exhausted. "I _just_ fixed that!" She points to your shirt accusingly.

 _Oh. Right_.

"I could just go shirtless. you know." You offer lightly, smiling. "The Iron Keep is gonna be toasty."

She falls silent, and you know by the she tilts her head she's trying not to laugh. Your smile widens. "Come on, it's just a little tear. We'll get repair it back in Majula, if at all. I mean, I could always return here and get a sorceress top."

Her shoulders are shaking now, but she refuses to laugh.

"Just picture it, Luca, the monarch of Drangleic showing up in _that_." You go on, grinning wickedly. "It would be amazing."

You know you've got her with the mental image, but its still very satisfying to hear her laugh. She folds in on herself when she laughs too much, wrapping her arms around herself and bowing her head. You think it's the cutest thing you've ever laid eyes on.

You do have the strangest feeling you're forgetting something though. Huh.


	10. Chapter 10

**Honestly I expected more people to be surprised protag called Lucatiel babe in the last chapter but y'all were so chill.**

 **I'm not though! ! ! BECAUSE WE HIT FIFTY REVIEWS. Look at that shit, I busted out the caps lock I'm so excited. Like... I never thought this would be so popular! It just started as me crushing on Lucatiel and now we're here! I'm so pours of myself and you guys and I'm just ! ! ! thank you all so much. I would put a heart here but ffnet doesn't like less than symbols.**

 **...**

 **So writing/editing this chap was an adventure. I feel _scandalous._**

 **I sorta like it though, and I've definitely got room to improve!**

 **! ! ! WARNING AGAIN FOR THIS CHAP for an injury, and whatnot I mean its Dark Souls. And you're hardcore af.**

 **Do I have to put a warning for kisses? ? ? probably not, right? Whatever. There be kissin ahead. I hope you're hyped as I am.**

* * *

You end up trading your damaged top for the tattered set's tank top. You figure you're less likely to damage it if there's less to damage in the first place. You do keep the necklace on though, mostly because you think it's made of bone and that's sort of badass.

Lucatiel is waiting for you next to the bonfire, leaning against the banister. You stop when you notice her missing hat. You're almost startled by the fact she's still in full armor, but it _is_ Lucatiel. She seems impervious to extreme temperatures.

"What's up?" You ask her curiously.

"I'm too hot." She explains, smiling as she takes in your outfit change.

"You got that right." You answer immediately. Honestly, you can't help yourself. She makes it too easy.

She simply raises an eyebrow. "I feel as if I'm missing something."

"You are." You say lightly, wondering if she'd let you rebraid her hair. It's messy after being squashed by her hat for so long. You also have the strangest desire to remain close to her. Not even in a sexual way just... Close. You like being near her, and god knows its much too hot for snuggling. "May I?" You finally ask, brushing the strays out of her face.

"If you explain why I'm correct in calling myself hot. I assume you don't mean my temperature." She smiles, moving to sit down on the steps.

You sit down a step above her and undo the long braid, noting that she ties it with a purple ribbon. Finger combing her hair out, you marvel how silky it is and explain, "Hot is slang for attractive where I come from. So you're like calling yourself sexy. Which, admittedly, is a valid statement."

"I see." Laughing, her shoulders start to shake and you know she's trying not to move for your benefit. "And what is the definition of slang?"

You shrug, " _Shortened language_ or something like that. I forget sometimes that even after hanging with me for so long you don't get all my linguistic quirks." You begin the task of separating her hair into three (arguably) even parts.

"Hanging with?" She repeats, proving your point.

"Shush," You mock order.

She laughs and the two of you fall into a comfortable silence while you finish her braid. You're actually rather proud of how it turns out, and you tie it with a flourish. "Done!" Standing up, you glance at the sky almost instinctively to see how long it took. The sky is (unsurprisingly) unchanged. Drangleic is so _fuckin weird._

Lucatiel also gets to her feet, stretching out. "Are we ready to proceed then?" She asks.

You nod, "I guess. We've got the smelter demon and the Old Iron King. Then we're done with this path. Unless I wanna try out the brume tower, but that's a little intimidating at this point." Your notes made it abundantly clear that you're supposed to wait until just before Nashandra to even attempt the DLC areas. And that you'll probably die many times even then.

"I will be grateful to be out of this heat." Lucatiel huffs. Your lips tilt up when she inspects her hair. "Thank you." She finally decides, glancing back to you. You note that she's nearly the same height as you now, thanks to the steps. _Jeez, she is so tall!_

"Y-" You begin to say 'you're welcome', only to be silenced by Lucatiel pulling you into a kiss. She seems to have a thing for grabbing whatever shirt you're wearing. You don't mind though, especially when her lips are pressing against yours, all soft and warm and _Lucatiel_.

She pulls away with a smirk, while you can't manage anything aside from a starry eyed stare. _Oh, goodness gracious_ , you think. You're going to have _a lot_ to tell Rosabeth when you return.

"We really must be going." She laughs.

You nod, trying to shake the kiss off. It doesn't actually work, but at least you _tried_. "You know, for someone so adverse to being complimented, you're awfully forward." You say as you begin walking over the bridge.

"You're welcome to seek recompense." She responds flippantly.

It takes you a second to remember what 'recompense' means, and even longer to realize she's trying to say you're welcome to kiss her in return. "Lucatiel!" You scold, your blush hotter than the lava surrounding you.

The Alonne knights interrupt before she can fire off an assuredly sassy reply. You take the one on the right, managing to parry him and nearly one hit him with a dagger riposte. You should really upgrade said weapon a little more...

Lucatiel steals the final blow with a single slash, smiling at your rather irritated expression. _Rude_. You roll your eyes and saunter over to open the heavy iron doors.

One step inside and your hatred of the Iron Keep skyrockets. It's even hotter inside the building. Probably because they've got decorative flamethrowers and no windows that allow for wind.

You mutter words that would make a sailor wince, flicking a throwing knife at the nearest Alonne to get its attention. You have to admit their sword techniques are pretty cool looking, despite your general irritation with the heat. Lucatiel brushes past the two of you while you try to land another parry, heading over the the second.

One miss and a partial parry that nearly snaps your wrist later, yours is down for the count. You grin when it's body disappears and leaves behind the gauntlets. Maybe you'll farm for the rest of the set, just for fun.

Lucatiel meets you at the doorway on the right, smiling ever so adorably. She should forgo her hat/mask more often.

You enter a short hallway, finding a staircase and a small alcove with a merchant sitting criss cross within. _Oh yeah! I remember you!_ You think, smiling at him. "Hey."

"What? Who're you?" He responds cheerfully, tilting his head.

"(Y/N), and this is my friend," You motion to Lucatiel, letting her introduce herself as Lucatiel of Mirrah. Just saying 'my knight' seems too impersonal for you (especially with her kiss fresh on your lips), although its technically the proper term.

Most monarchs probably don't think about kissing their knights though. Or wonder if its possible for her to be both your knight and wife.

 _...I'm getting a little ahead of myself, aren't I?_

"And who might you be?" Lucatiel continues, completely oblivious to your state of mind. It's for the best, really.

"Who, me? I'm Magerold, who else?" The merchant answers. You're not quite sure if he's joking or he's actually offended you don't know his name.

"Like the flower?" You ask.

He laughs, shaking his head. "That's a marigold, 's different. Here, have a look at my wares."

"Cool." You settle down on the floor in front of him, flicking through your options. You've long since stopped questioning how the whole inventory / shops thing works. It just does.

Lucatiel drifts over to the window while you peruse your options, asking him curiously, "How did you come to be here then, Magerold?"

"I'm mainly a treasure hunter, you see. I'm only a merchant on the side. I roam about, looking for a find, following my instincts. I don't care what a thing is worth. What matters is whether it grabs me." He explains lightly, grinning at her.

"You like it? Traveling, I mean. I can't see myself doing that for an extended period." You say, noticing the anxiety in Lucatiel's expression. She really doesn't like talking to people much (new people, at least, and you'll bet being without her mask makes it even worse.).

"Do I enjoy what I do? Well…That's a good question." He hums, glancing around at nothing in particular. You turn your attention back to your potential purchases. "But I suppose I must, I…I've been doing it for ages."

 _Actual ages or exaggerated ages_? You pause, hesitating a bit before asking, "You're Undead?"

"Yes! Although that's not an invitation to off me." He jokes.

"Off you?" You snicker. "We use that phrase back home too."

He seems surprised too, leaning forward almost conspiringly. "And where is your home?You from Lanafir too?"

"Oh, no. I'm a whole different world. I think that's why everyone is convinced I'm nearly hollow." Shrugging, you mentally try to do the math on how much you can buy. You've been hoarding souls since the mine's, so you've got quite the stack. Doesn't he give you something if you spend enough? You find it hard to remember which merchants do that.

"You look human enough me." Magerold says. "But speaking of oddities, you know that fellow with hulking blue sword?"

"Benhart." You raise your eyebrows.

Magerold nods, "He talks really highly of that sword of his, but I got a feeling it's a fake. I didn't want to disappoint him, so I just sort of talked around it... Let me just say, there are lots of "legendary swords" out there."

"Hm." You smile. "That was nice of you. I've only met him once and sorta got on my nerves."

He chuckles, glancing over at Lucatiel. "Like the view? There's good iron in these parts. An old king even used it to build a castle. But the thing was too heavy, and it slowly sank into the ground. Fires spouted from the earth, and…and the place turned into this. At least, that's what I'm told. Not a bad story, eh?"

She seems unimpressed at best, but thankfully Magerold doesn't take it as a personal offense. "So, what'll it be? Anything for you today?" He asks you.

"Yeah... The fragrant branch and the carvings, please?" You respond, cupping your hands. It's fairly simple for you to make a ball of souls now. Shalquoir was actually the one who taught you, way back when you were a baby undead. Holding souls in your hands is... Odd. Warm and soft, although its (they've?) got the consistency of silly putty. Not at all what you expected given their in game sprites. When willed to they melt into your palms.

"Thank you! I found those carvings in ruins of some sort, quite a while back. Still don't know how they came to be." He says, accepting the souls.

"A colosseum, right? Or what used to be one. In the middle of huuuge forest." You smile. "Probably a clearing with hundreds of rusty swords nearby." You very much doubt Artorias' grave survived all this time though. It feels nice to talk about the first game though. You seem to remember more of that than you do the second, which seems unfair given the circumstances.

Magerold noticeably stills, giving you the strangest look. "How did you know?"

"It's... A legend, you could say. Supposedly, these carvings were made by one of the ancient knights of Gwyn, The Lord of Sunlight. The swords mark one of their graves, Artotias the AbyssWalker. He fought off the abyss with his Great Wolf companion Sif until succumbing himself. Then a brave and reckless hero from another time entirely appeared, and slew both the corrupted Artorias and the Father of the Abyss, Manus."

"Truly?" Magerold grins, rapt by your 'story telling'.

"Yes! Some even believe Manus lives on in certain individuals, daughter's of the Abyss. Each a manifestation of Manus' emotions, his fear, need, anger... That's what I've heard, at least." You try to play it off as a rumor, although you're not sure if either Lucatiel or Magerold buy it. You probably should've been vaguer.

"Fascinating." Magerold declares, pulling something out of his pocket. "I think we have similar tastes, really I do. Here, you should like this."

"Oh, you really don't need..." You begin, stopping when you realize it's covetous gold. "Actually, that is _so_ cool, where did you get this?" You ask excitedly. Slipping it onto your pointer finger, it does that weird thing most rings on Drangleic do and shifts until it fits perfectly around your finger.

"Here or there." Magerold laughs.

You get to your feet with a grin, stretching. "Nice. We better get going though. Got a Balrog to slay, I'm sure you understand." There is actually no way he understands.

He nods sagely, "Of course! Do return if you require any of my wares, or learn any more of your story."

You snort in amusement, nodding. "Luca?"

"I am ready to proceed when you are." She says.

You never thought old timey syntax could be so cute. You smile as you continue out the hallway and up the staircase (only to backpedal and kill the knight at the top of the stairs). There's a small room at the top, and you once again question the Drangleic design team before the two of you head back to the beginning.

 _Seriously though, who built this? Was it the Iron King? Fuck that guy._

You're a tiny bit harsher than necessary with the next group of Alonne knights, and unfortunately none of them drop an item. The bowman nearly puts an arrow through your chest before Lucatiel back stabs him, resulting in a tiny cut on your arm.

What is this Undead and trying to hack off my arm? You reason that hitting someone square in the heart might slow them down a bit, so it makes sense for them to aim for it. Your dodging skills are really what needs work.

"Were you being truthful?" Lucatiel suddenly says, appearing to be honestly perplexed.

"What?" _She's not talking about my shitty dodging, right?_

"The story. You spoke as if you were there." She prompts, not waiting up for you. She's obviously expecting answer, despite the great bow now trained on her. At least it's a little cooler out in the open like this.

"Oh. Yeah. I was, in a sense. It's... Complicated." You wonder if this is really the time to be spilling your metaphorical guts. Hopefully you will not be spilling your actual guts at any time. That would seriously suck. "Can we talk about this in Majula? I mean, it doesn't really seem like the-" You just barely dodge when the Alonne knight turns its attention from Lucatiel to you. Your first instinct is to use combustion, although it barely does anything. Damn them and their flame resistant armor.

Taking the liberty to kill them for you, Lucatiel barks a laugh. "I suppose."

You continue in silence, only stopping after you've crossed the bridge and taken care of the Captain in front of the boss fog. Lucatiel jumps down to flip the other switch while you stop in front of the gap to the house like building.

Well, that's what you'd _assume_ it was, before everything went to hell. You have to commend the knight's dedication for sticking around so long.

You do _not_ commend them for firing an arrow through your stomach while you consider the risks of jumping across the gap though.

"(Y/N)!" Lucatiel yells.

You skitter backwards in order to dodge a second arrow. _Jeez, these guys do not mess around._ You think, pressing your hands to the wound. Unlike its in game counterpart, arrows do not just disappear. Which means you'll have to either yank it out, or shove it out the other side. Neither is really ideal, but...

Lucatiel is at your side before you can start to freak out over which is better, hissing curses as she shoves your hands out of the way.

"I cannot leave you alone for three seconds!"

"Thank god I'm Undead." You say, your voice hoarser than usual. You blame the fucking arrow sticking out of your abdomen. "Lucatiel, _I'm fine_." You carefully remove her hands, deciding it'll be easier for the both of you for you to do it. You're definitely not fine, but hey.

She makes an irritated noise in the back of her throat, looking away. "I... Apologize."

You yank the arrow out before you can chicken out, grinding your teeth together to keep from crying out. _Goddamn, does that hurt._ "There's... No reason to apologize, Lucatiel." You tell her.

She glances at you out of the corner of her eyes, her disbelief evident. "What were you doing anyway?" She sighs.

"There's an item over there I want." You point, smiling nervously.

"Then allow me to go first." She offers.

You shrug (followed by a grimace that reminds you there's an actual whole in your stomach), "Sure."

She moves on ahead without any more debate, while you crush a lifegem and question your life decisions. You really do have to wonder what the hell happened that threw you into Dark Souls of all games. What are the odds one of the most violent games you've ever played ends up being the one you're thrown into? Although.. There are definite perks. Unpermenant death, for example.

You watch with morbid fascination as the wound knits itself back together, leaving smooth skin behind. Being Undead is so fucking trippy.

With that in mind, you jump across the gap and move to throw open the iron chest hiding in the corner. You throw the zweihander in your inventory and try you best to ignore the persistent voice in your hand saying 'Ready the bass cannon.' _Whatever the fuck that means._

Lucatiel is already on the roof, but did leave the ember for you to pluck out of the poor skeleton's hand after making the riskier jump. _Poor skeleton_. You sigh, making your way into the itty bitty structure.

"Do you happen to have a lockstone?" Lucatiel asks when you reach the top of the ladder.

"Probably." You open up your inventory to confirm, finding two. You hand one to Lucatiel with a grin. "What do you- oh." You begin to ask what she's thinks it is, only for water to burst out of the strange device.

Lucatiel drops her hand, a perfect poker face in place. You get the feeling she's just done with with Lord path (which sucks considering you've got two more bosses).

You shift closer, finding the water to be lukewarm and simply _amazing_ compared to the heat. It only goes up just past your ankles, but you'll take what you can get. "Nice." You state, kicking it up a bit.

Lucatiel laughs despite her sour expression. "Enjoying the water?"

"It's nice and cool. Come on." You respond cheerfully, grabbing her hands to pull her into the small pool.

"I do adore getting my boots soaking wet." She hmphs.

You flash her a bright smile anyway, "And _I_ adore you. Even when you're being sarcastic, which is sort of rude, but-"

She's got you pressed up against the wall within the next second, her hands resting on your hips. Your sassy remark dies on your lips. You should be used to her cutting you off by this point, but it still comes as a surprise.

"But?" She repeats, smirking.

Part of you is irritated by that, while the large majority is demanding you kiss her. You end up biting the inside of your cheek and staring at her incredulously. _Jesus Christ, can you please fricken kiss me right now._

Lucatiel's smirk shifts into an honest smile just before she seals your mouth with a kiss, harsher than earlier but no less pleasant. You snake your arms around her waist and press closer, sighing happily.

You find it very hard to control your breathing, even when she pulls away. She seems to be having a similar reaction though, which you take no small amount of pride in.

Grinning, you press another few kisses to her mouth, her cheeks, even her jawbone (which makes her shiver and dig her fingers into your hips). You decide that particular reaction is the hottest thing in the Iron Keep.

"Stop that." She breathes, tilting her face up nonetheless.

You giggle, "Then you gotta stop being cute."

If her shuddering gasps as you nibble at her neck are anything to go by, she doesn't plan on refraining from cuteness. Her grip is probably leaving bruises at this point though. Another thing you never really considered yourself into.

"We should... Really... continue... Our mission." She says slowly.

"I would rather kiss you." You murmur against her throat, smiling wickedly. "And I'm sure the King appreciates the extra time."

Lucatiel laughs breathlessly, moving one hand to tilt your face back up to look at her properly. "You make a compelling argument."

"Damn right." You agree, leaning up to kiss her again.

 _A few more minutes... Hours... Won't matter, right?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Sometimes I forget the names of locations while writing this because I play in spanish, and trying to remember what the actual names are is so confusing. Like, I don't think they even used an actual translator, someone just popped into google translate or something and they called it a day.**

 **The Tower Apart Bonfire, for example, is called "the tower of solitude".**

 **Thats where the rule breakers go.**

 **Annnyway, I'm... Pretty happy with this chap. I haven't been that motivated to write these last for days because I am still sick as a dog (don't worry, it's probably just pneumonia so I'll get antibiotics and whatnot)**

 **But I still love Lucatiel.**

 **So here you go.**

 **Also! ! !**

 **I have a question. Y'all know how every powerful being in the Dark Souls universe has a signature /soul weapon, right?**

 **I would love to hear what you think yours would be. Either yourself or your character or even our protag. I wanna hear this! ! ! I myself, believe mine would be a sorcery staff that ups item discovery. Like the great sword of searching in demon souls, but nerdier.**

 **Also again because I have a lot to talk about apparently! ! !**

 **If y'all are inspired by this fic even vaguely and make something (like art /fanfictions /mixtapes) you can 100% link me and I will love you forever.**

 **...**

 **TL:DR Syb is still sick af and uses a lot of exclamation points.**

* * *

A few more kisses did not matter, in the end. If anything, it just delayed the inevitable and terribly frustrating fight with the Smelter Demon. You _really_ need to hit up Lenigrast for an upgrade or two on your weapon when you get back to Majula.

That being said, Lucatiel ended up doing most of the damage while you kept the beast occupied. It's much more pissed off than its in game counterpart when you dodge all its slashes.

You only get hit once though, and you take no small amount of pride in that. Lucatiel on the other hand, shakes her head at your smugness as the souls flood you both.

It takes you a few seconds of staring at her to remember she's not a phantom and therefore not going to just disappear on you this time. Which is just f _antastic._

"What?" She asks curiously, turning her gaze to her sword. It's probably a little duller than she'd like after hacking away at an armored demon. Lucatiel is meticulous about her equipment. You only notice it's degradation when it starts doing less damage. A bad habit, you know.

"I'm... So happy you're not a phantom." You say slowly, smiling at her. "And that you're here. With me."

Lucatiel ceases her movements, a light pink blush crawling up her cheeks. "I... See. Did you expect me to be a phantom?"

"You were last time. And the time before that." You shrug. "And technically, you should be a phantom. I'm pretty sure we're breaking a few rules here."

She flashes you a confident smile. "Do not fret. As the next monarch, you should be permitted to break a few rules."

"I'm not 'fretting'!" You snort amusedly. "You and your weird dialog."

"Dialog?" She repeats, smothering her laughter with her hand. "You say as if we're in a story."

"We are, technically speaking." You respond breezily.

Lucatiel has to calm herself before she responds, "I very much doubt that. Although... We could be in a future story, assuming you're one of _those_ rulers."

"Oh, you know it." You grab her hand and start for the stairs.

"At least you're honest." She says lightly.

"I promise I'll never build a huge castle made of solid iron, of that's any consolation." You say. "Which also means we won't have to worry about Balrogs possessing my soul."

"And what is a Balrog?" Lucatiel asks. "That merchant seemed to find it amusing."

"Oh, he has no idea what a Balrog is either. Don't worry. It's a lord of the rings reference, this hugely popular franchise back home. Although making references to it usually means you're a fuckin nerd. Which, incidentally, I am."

"Language." She huffs, dropping your hand. "Are you going to get that chest?"

"You are welcome to it." You hum, moving to light the bonfire. You leave the door shut for now, remembering there's a knight nearby. You also have 'turtle dudes!' scrawled onto your notes, but you cannot for the life of you remember what the hell that means.

Your past self didn't take the best of notes.

There are some helpful tips though, like 'do not under any circumstances let Navlaan out (he's an asshole)'. You're sure he would appreciate that one.

You settle next to the bonfire with a content sigh, holding your hands out to the flames. It's warm, but not in the same sense the rest of the Iron Keep is. Comforting rather than stifling. Maybe bonfires _are_ your true home now, like that miracle seems to think.

Lucatiel returns with a vaguely annoyed expression, asking, "Did you know it would be a 'porcine shield'?"

You carelessly shrug, "Sort of. You don't like it?"

Rolling her eyes, she joins you on the floor and pulls you to her chest. You're practically in her lap, but _hey_. It's comfy and makes you feel safe. "It's hideous." She says.

"Yup." You agree. "So how long do you think we're allowed to stay here?"

"Is there a date you must keep?" She hmphs.

"I figure if we wait too long the Herald will yell at me."

Lucatiel outright snorts at that. "I don't believe she's capable of yelling. A gentle soul, that one."

 _A fair point_. You have to admit. Shanalotte is one of the most passive people you've met in Drangleic. She's always struck you as simply _tired_ , which is understandable considering you're apparently the first Undead to get this far.

So she's probably a little more impatient than she'd usually be and you did spend a while kissing Lucatiel. Not that you'd consider that time wasted. Quite the opposite, actually.

"Yeah, but we also spent a bunch of time making out." You tell her with a grin.

Threading her fingers through yours, she laughs, "You say as if you would contest more kisses."

You blink. "That the opposite of what I meant. But, I _am_ supposed to be murdering right about now."

"I wouldn't call it murder." Lucatiel says, laying her down on your shoulder. Her breath sends shivers down your spine as she continues, "Although I do tire of the constant violence. Even in Mirrah we had rest between battles."

"You haven't slept? Like, at all?" You ask incredulously.

She pauses, obviously startled. "I have tried, but after a while I believed it to be impossible as an Undead. Have you managed to fall asleep?"

"In Majula, yeah. And on that pirate ship. The waves were nice." You open up your inventory and flick through for some kind of pillow. She's gotta be ridiculously tired and admittedly, you would love to have more time before the second of the Lord Souls.

Not that you're nervous or anything. _Definitely not._

Lucatiel seems surprised by this. "Perhaps... It is an issue of comfort then. It is a challenge to relax with hollows seeming to appear out of thin air."

 _Well, that is a pretty rational fear._ "I'm here to protect you though. Try and sleep, Luca."

"Are you certain you will not need me for anything?" She asks anxiously.

You squeeze her hand. "Babe, I can take a few knights on the off chance they do make their way all the way over here. It's fine."

"Fine. I will try to rest." She finally agrees.

"Thank you," You laugh and take out your little journal. _Now... Let's see if we can't remember any more._

* * *

She wakes up slowly, only a few hours later. You know she's aware when her grip on you becomes considerably tighter and her muscles tighten as if she's ready for a fight.

"Good morning." You hum lightly, closing your book. You had been trying to map out Ivory King DLC, knowing that will probably cause you the most frustration layout wise. Not to mention collecting all those Loyce Souls. _Ugh_. You want to make sure you get everything available though, and... If you can grant Alsanna even a little bit of peace after what she's been through, then hell yes, you will _._

Lucatiel remains quiet, slowly relaxing again. "I..." She starts, nuzzling your neck. "Thank you."

"For what? Ordering you to take a fu-ricken nap?" You correct yourself at the last second, remembering what she said about swearing. You're probably not gonna stop cursing entirely, but maybe when Lucatiel is around you'll watch your mouth.

"If that is your idea of an order, we will have much to work on before your coronation." She snickers.

"Pshhh, yeah. But first!" You say, getting to your feet and stretching languidly. "We should get going."

Lucatiel also stands up, covering her mouth when she yawns. "Do you think all Undead sleep?" She asks curiously.

Putting your book back into your inventory, you shrug. "Probably. I don't think it's necessary to survive, but it probably has emotional and mental benefits. Good for not hollowing and all that. Did you know Rosabeth is just human, by the way? She's not Undead."

This makes Lucatiel pause. "Truly? What is she doing in Drangleic then?"

"Her previous teacher is one of those magic fanatics. Thinks Drangleic has deep magic roots or something. Apparently he wasn't very fond of her though, considering he did leave her a statue for who knows how long." Your lips curl back in irritation at that. _Fucker_.

Lucatiel gives you the strangest look, prompting, "You seem angered."

"I am! He was supposed to be her teacher and I mean, she left her home to follow him and learn more sorcery! He has- had a responsibility to protect her! And he just left her. How fucked up is that!?" You ball your hands into fists. You cannot get over the fact that it would've been so easy for this 'master sorcerer' to get his hands on a branch of yore and yet he's found sitting on a dock, making pretentious comments.

Ugh.

Lucatiel slowly reaches over to cup your cheek, smiling brilliantly. "You're right."

You simply stare at her. _What_?

"Although that is not phrase you should use." She laughs.

 _Well. That's fair_. You lean forward and tilt your face up, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. "You're the best."

"Lies and slander." She tries to mimic your accent and you nearly fold over with laughter. _Lucatiel, no._

"You- Lucatiel." You stutter, unable to catch your breath. "Let's just go, oh my god."

You totally lucked out with this nerd of a knight.

She pecks your cheek before moving on ahead, allowing you to take out the archer on the lower platform (thank goodness for ranged attacks) while she gets the captain.

Unfortunately the archer drops something, and your torn between grabbing it and just continuing on. You do love treasure.

"Come along," Lucatiel says, pulling you away from the ledge. "It is probably just more of their armor."

"Or the bow." You sigh mournfully. You follow her anyway though, knowing better than to start a fight over a bow that you can farm for later on. You'll have a lot of farming to do, speaking of which. Maybe before the next of the big four? Or perhaps before you try to conquer Drangleic castle? Lucatiel _did_ mention wanting to begin the search for her brother again, so you can train and whatnot while she does that.

You're almost too busy to notice the surrounding area (and threats),

Until, of course, you realize your past self wasn't being a total tool when they wrote the notes for this area. "Oh!" You exclaim, smiling brightly. "Turtle dudes! Luca, they're literally turtle dudes! Holy shit. I am impressed."

She stops mid step to stare at you bewilderedly. "Excuse me?"

"I- never mind." You wave it off, quickly flicking a throwing knife at the nearest one. You don't want to engage them both on this narrow-ish bridge. You've yet to take a bath in lava, and frankly, it doesn't sound pleasant.

You didn't bank on them being clever though. The first slams its hammer down and you nearly hit the floor. Lucatiel seems to have the same problem, especially with her heavier armor. The second retreats while you're trying to gain balance, probably hoping to trap you once the bridge is broken.

"I am even more impressed now." You have to admit, throwing a fireball that the offending turtle. It seems to forget its objective thankfully, now moving in to try and kill you.

"Can you get its friend?" You request, flashing Lucatiel a grin. "I've got this."

You do, in fact, have this. Lucatiel is glaring at the nearest archer when you join her in the main room, her shield raised defensively. You wait until he takes another shot to quickly yank the lever and dip the remaining turtle knights in the lava.

"Do you want to visit belfry Sol?" You ask, looking at the door hopefully. While you do sort of hate the bell tower, it does have some potentially sweet loot. There is only so much you're willing to pass up on.

Lucatiel smiles, shaking her head. "You may visit the bell tower while I clear this room. Is that an acceptable compromise?"

"Hell yes." You cheer. "You are the greatest knight there was and will be."

You don't listen to her argument against that, simply turning on your heel and shoving the heavy doors open.

 _Oh, thank god, I have an extra lockstone_. You're up the ladder in a matter of seconds after the contraption activates, practically vibrating with excitement. _I'm gonna get immolation. Probably not ever gonna use it but, whatever._

You jump down to light the bonfire before going to grab the lightning quartz ring (thank goodness you know how to climb over knee high objects). Then it's up another ladder and the words 'Belfry Sol' flash in front of you.

You have a very short chat with the first dwarf before the fog wall, who is unsettlingly is similar to the one at the belfry Luna. They do seem happy enough to explain the story of the prince and princess for you though, despite your unwillingness to join the bell bros.

Disapating the fog, you're instantly met by the harsh sunlight.

Or... Should you say, _grossly incandescent_ sunlight _._

You laugh at the memory, some part of you feverishly hoping that Solaire ended up with a happy ending. It seems as if that's rare in the Dark Souls universe.

You shake that thought off and continue on your way. You're met by one of those strange dwarves only a few steps outside, forcing you to skitter back. That tiny little axe is surprisingly painful. Thankfully they don't seem as fire resistant as the rest of the Iron Keep residents, and are easily dispatched by pyromancy.

You make your way through the rest of the belfry carefully, making sure to only attract one or two of their strange black phantoms at a time.

Ringing the bell makes you happy though. It's makes such a pretty, if not unnecessarily loud music. You then make your way up to the roof, already prepared for some kind of sneak attack. The notes just had a bunch of arrows and exclamation points.

 _Which is a fairly accurate representation of what's happening_ , you abruptly realize as the enemy in question enters your line of sight. _Oh, fuck me. Who even carries around that many arrows?_ You know you'll have to move quickly to avoid the double avelyn's.

You creep closer, one hand readying a fireball and the other with your dagger. Maybe a straight up assassination is the way to go about this.

He doesn't seem to notice you until you're just barely out of throwing range, and you nearly slide off the roof in an attempt to dodge the arrows. One fireball is enough to stun him though, which you are extremely thankful for. You finish him with another fireball and a backstab.

You're almost too busy celebrating not becoming an Undead pincushion to notice that he dropped an item, but thankfully the glittering effect on items seems to be only amplified by the brilliant sunlight.

You pluck the item up curiously, your lips pursed. _Black Witch Domino Mask_ , your inventory claims. _Domino Mask worn by Zullie the Witch, seducer of Alva the Wayfarer. Strengthens magic attacks but reduces max HP._

You know by this point your memory isn't really the best thing to rely on, but you don't think you've ever gotten this item before.

 _Huh_.

You put it on without another thought, smiling happily. Rare loot is the best kind of loot, after all. Although its the effect does make you dizzy at first. It doesn't take a bite of your health bar the same an attack would, instead just making you a little weaker. It's a strange feeling.

You take out the next two dwarves and the great sword phantom with surprising grace, only receiving one hit to your shin. You're pretty sure said hit broke your leg though, so there's that. _God bless whoever invented Estus._

There's no more enemies blocking your way back into the Iron Keep now, but you do notice three messages all in the hallway heading out. _Three._ Out if curiosity, you read the first. Illusory wall ahead, it says. The next says the same.

You narrow your eyes. "I'm not being trolled, right?" You ask yourself, carefully running your fingertips over the smooth stone. Usually with hidden doors you've just gotta...

"Well." You say, watching the wall slide back with a low grinding noise.

You glance around the room curiously, throwing open the two chests (iron, of course).

In one is the Grand Spirit Tree Shield, and in the other is- "Oh my goodness." You breathe, experimentally swinging the great sword. The Black Knight Greatsword, to be exact.

You're bombarded by memories, from your first playthrough to the moments in between. _I have to learn how to use this_ , you decide.

 _Yes_.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm not sure if I've mentioned this before but I'm an unnatural blonde and yesterday (instead of editing this, regrettably) I was dying my hair like... Electric pink. It says on the tube 'magenta' but that's total bull.**

 **I look very cute, in case any of you were wondering.**

 **Which is hilarious considering this chapter's ending...**

 **But anyway! ! !**

 **Have any of you played Undertale because it is** ** _really good_** **. Better than I expected, considering the first exposure I had to it was people wanting to bone a literal skeleton.**

 **Real talk tho I'm so tempted to start a one shot with Sans. He had me with the shitty puns.**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter! ! And expect the next one very soon. I've already got most of it typed out. I sorta wrote that first. I don't like the Old Iron King. Its boss fight is just too boring for me. I mean it looks so badass and then... It just falls flat, you know?**

 **Oh, and thank you to everyone who left me get well wishes! That was the sweetest thing, I've got a fricken cavity over here. Y'all are** ** _the best_** **and I hope you have a great day!**

* * *

You find Lucatiel near the Idol bonfire, simply lounging. She's got a strange expression on her face, longing almost. She must've heard you ascending the ladders in order to reach this point, but remains leaning against the far wall.

You immediately assume she's remembering her family and decide not to press. "You know, this isn't the room we agreed on." You say carefully, moving to lay your head on her shoulder.

Laughing halfheartedly, she wraps her arms around your waist. "You took too long... I see you got some 'sweet loot'?"

You don't think you'll ever get used to Lucatiel using slang. You press closer to her with a laugh. "You digging my domino mask?"

"It is... Interesting." She responds diplomatically.

"Apparently it's a part of the Black Witch set, you know, Zullie's stuff. She's got like three different hats apparently. The lady had style." You say.

"As do you, apparently." Lucatiel hums, running her fingers over the lace mask. You grin. "Does this have any benefit besides the aesthetic then?"

"It strengthens magic." You purposely skip the 'at the cost of a little health' bit, knowing she'll disapprove.

"Useful for a pyromancer." She nods, and you bite down on you lip.

"Yes. I think, at least. I would have to ask Rosebeth if pyromancy falls under the magic category. I think it does." You don't remember all the technical bullshit. You did take some notes on certain bosses though, what they're weak too and the like. The only one that really stood out was the note for Lud and Zallen, which is just curse words and cat faces.

You're not sure you want to know why your past self has such animosity for a pair of cats, but you'll figure it out soon enough. _Speaking of which_ , "We should kill the king."

"I don't know, I've grown rather fond of them." Lucatiel answers flippantly, pushing your mask up. You suppose it works just as well as a headband. And it gets your bangs out of eyes, which is a plus. You mentally remind yourself you have to look for a way to cut your hair when you get back to Majula.

It takes you a second to understand her because of that, and you narrow your eyes. "Just _fond_? I'm offended." You feign hurt, placing your hand on your chest and pointedly leaning as far away as her arms allow.

"Perhaps that is the wrong word." She laughs, her smile making your heart do a flip.

It's just not fair what an effect she's got on you.

You hesitate just a tiny bit before you press you lips to hers, taking the lead for the first time. You can feel her smile before she responds and pulls you back to her body. Unfortunately its not as intimate as you'd like, what with her thick, unyielding armor in between the two of you. But her lips are soft and there's something undeniably _Lucatiel_ about this situation that leaves you breathless.

And you love everything about Lucatiel, you realize as she pulls away, her face flushed and pleased. You grin in return.

"Is that your attempt to sway my opinion?" She questions.

"It was more of a 'I really wanna kiss you' attempt." You say dizzily.

Lucatiel makes a pleased humming noise, "Then you succeeded, dear monarch." Her fingers brush your cheek as she says this, and you simply stare at her with unabashed affection.

"We... Should probably not get distracted again." You take care to speak clearly. It's surprisingly hard with her in such close proximity, and she knows it. You just really want to kiss her. It's horrible.

And by that you mean it's amazing, but hey. Same thing, really.

"Hmmm..." She giggles, moving to kiss your cheek. "You're the leader."

"Yes." You grin. "But I'm very easily distracted by your attractiveness."

She blushes bright pink. "I'll keep you in line."

"I'll hold you to that." You laugh. "Now come on." You've gotta start moving again or you'll fall into the trap that is your lovely knight.

* * *

"God, I hate the Old Iron King." You growl, lowering your weapon.

"That wasn't as much as a challenge as I thought it would be." Lucatiel notes, narrowing her eyes at her blade.

"That's the problem. It's such a boring fight. Honestly the real boss should be that lava." You point to the pool in the middle of the battlefield with a shudder. At least it's over now.

You know the next will be harder, both because Freya has helpers and because you're... Sorta terrified of the rappel down to her nest. Now that is something you remember with horrifying clarity. You can only imagine how much worse its going to be now.

You're pretty stoked to finally meet Vangarl though. So far the NPC's have... Been...

"Oh gosh." You gasp, biting down on the inside of your cheek.

Lucatiel glances at you curiously, "What?"

"We forgot the ladder dude, Luca. I totally spaced, god dammit!" You yank your notebook out of your inventory in a flash, looking over the list of people you're supposed to meet for Gilligan. "He's in Earthern Peak." You snap the book closed and it disappears back into your inventory.

"The ladder dude is in Earthen Peak." Lucatiel repeats bemusedly.

You stare at her, raising an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I do not understand." She answers simply.

"Oh. Yeah, that makes sense actually, sorry. There's this guy that'll help us get down to the last of the Four. The Rotten. It's really hard to get to without ladders, I mean, it's doable but... I don't really like fall deaths." You explain, moving to the small building the King was guarding.

Lucatiel follows dutifully, asking, "And you know all this... how?"

You sigh as your throw open the chest and grab the bone dust. It's even harder to open than most iron chests though, prompting you to get down on your knees to shove it open. "Remember when I said I'd explain how I knew about Artorias back in Majula?"

"I tire of the same answer." She huffs irritably. You don't have to look up to know she's frowning.

You don't blame her really. You would be angered too, if it were the other way around. Your partner (...datemate?) making weirdly accurate predictions and giving only cryptic answers would frustrate anyone.

You just... You're not certain if she'll believe you or not, and you really like what you've got going right now. You don't want to mess up your whole relationship because she thinks you're A) delusional, B) lying through your teeth for no apparent reason, or C) being purposely malicious. Any one of which could result in a breakup.

 _None of the above, please_.

You fall silent, looking down at the now empty chest and white knuckling the lip. _What am I supposed to say? "By the way, I come from a world where this entire story is just a game and that's how I know all this!"_

 _Fuck. Me_.

You need more time to think this out.

"Fine," She sighs your name, moving on ahead without you.

You know without a doubt you seriously fucked up, but you don't really know how to fix it. You slowly get to your feet and make your way to the bonfire room. For a second you think she's returned to Majula without you, but the bonfire isn't lit. You light it before anything else, knowing its part of your responsibility. Then you look in the other DLC room, wondering if maybe she homeward bone'd out.

She's just looking at the snake sculpture thing, thankfully.

"Lucatiel." You say, not allowing yourself to chicken out this time. "I don't... I want to tell you but I don't know if you'll believe me and I don't wanna mess this up because I really do like you and I'm not sure how to word it in order for you to understand properly, and I'm sorry."

 _Yeah, just like that. Just throw out an entire monologue with no periods. Nice_ , some snarky voice in your head hisses. You tell that part of yourself to shut the fuck up.

Lucatiel pauses, not even looking in your direction. _Oh god, did I fuck up._

"Apology accepted. I will give you until we are reunited in Majula to gather your thoughts then." She finally says, her voice filled with icy civility. "I expect an answer that doesn't involve more time delays."

"Oh... Okay. I can do that. I'm gonna... Use that, first." I point at the statue. "It's supposed to transport people to a different land, if you have the 'key' of course."

You didn't really plan on doing the DLC's so soon, but looking won't hurt anything, right? And it'll give you a bit more time, which is definitely a plus at this point.

"I will see you back in Majula then, future monarch." She bids you farewell, brushing past you. You've never been less pleased to hear the words 'future monarch'.

You bit down harshly on your lip and try your best not to take it as an attack.

This is _bad._

* * *

 **PS, this is definitely not the end. Rest assured I wouldn't stand for such a thing.**

 **And FYI, literally every couple fights. It's impossible for two people to agree on everything, and communication is such a tricky thing when you really care for someone. Trust me on this. It'll be fine.**


	13. Chapter 13

**If I ever post the wrong chapter instead of an update just know I'm very sorry and my doc titles are the absolute worst thing you've ever seen.**

 **Honestly I'm so bad at naming things. My puppy son is named Dean and I call him Sunshine most of the time. My recent Undertale fic is just called 'sin'. I mean, technically it's a fairly accurate title.**

 **But hey.**

 **I've been thinking... That the next chapter might be from Lucatiel's perspective. Or focussing on her feelings about all this, at least.**

 **What do you guys think about that?**

 **I also apologize for this angsty bullshit but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! ! And I wish you guys a great weekend! ! ! Don't overwork yourself, try to enjoy the leaves changing color or something.**

* * *

The broom tower is surprisingly chilly, in your opinion. You sort of expected it to be swelteringly hot, but instead you find yourself changing into heavier armor to combat the chill.

The wind is what really gets you too. You very carefully make your way down the first giant fucking chain, resisting the urge to pull your arms against yourself to keep warm.

It's safe to say your already horrible mood is doubled by the time you make it to the main area, and you're spitting curses like no tomorrow. _I should've just gone back to Majula and waited to make up with Lucatiel._

Well... _Hopefully make up with her_. You amend with a frown.

You shove that particular thought to the back of your mind as you come face to... Partial soul with one of Nadalia's ashy statues. You roll your eyes when she casts outcry, white knuckling your newly acquired smelter wedge. You try to remember how many there are exactly, knowing her soul gives a pyromancy.

You get the feeling its gonna take you quite a while to do. _Probably not right now, though, right?_ You reason.

Nadalia makes an absolutely horrid noise when you shove the wedge in, and you're not sure if that was in the game. It probably would've been outputting to a few players, you think.

You very carefully scoop up the tiniest shard of her soul, noticing the strange coloring before throwing it in your inventory. You can't absorb it in this form.

And you're not sure you _want_ to. It's bad enough that you're mildly terrified you've got the same energy as the Sinner. That _gossebumps all over your skin and ice in your stomach_ feeling. You didn't really notice it with the Old Iron King, given you were with Lucatiel, but you assume it was the same.

The whole 'chosen Undead' thing sounds a lot less appealing when you consider that.

Maybe it's just you that feels it? Or you and the Harald, maybe?

 _Ugh_.

Not to even _mention_ the whole Aldia thing, and trying to 'shuck the yoke of fate' or whatever the hell he says. _Isn't a yoke something you use on oxen? Is he comparing the whole of humanity to_ farm animals _?_

And how do they expect you to run a fuckin country when this is all over? You get the whole 'whoever has the strongest soul gets first dibs' thing, you do. But... It seems like an extremely flawed way to pick a monarch. You don't know the first thing about running a country. You barely know how to do your own taxes for fucks sake.

You don't bother to consider the consequences as you sink down to the floor, your fingers becoming tangled in your too long hair.

This whole situation sucks.

And not just because you're in a fight with Lucatiel.

That does play a significant role though, you'll admit. You've gotta figure out how to tell her about your home without sounding completely fucking ridiculous.

You fish a homeward bone out of your pocket. You'll figure it out after a nap. And maybe a bath. Damn ash gets everywhere.

* * *

Sleeping is... Weird when you're Undead.

It's not like you remember it, not even a necessity now, and its... Warmer. From an emotional standpoint at least. Maybe that's just because you've been working yourself to the bone these last few weeks, or maybe it's just because that's how it works.

Usually when you wake up from a nap you feel like you could take on all of Drangleic right this instant. You feel pumped up and warm and safe. It's a very nice feeling, to say the least.

Much better than you felt before going to sleep, in the least.

This time though, you wake up blearily, reaching for your dagger. You could've sworn you heard something, although Cale never leaves the basement and you sleep upstairs on a nest of old clothes. Sometimes you'll find Rosebeth here too, because both she and Cloeanne require regular sleep. You're pretty sure Cloeanne crashes with Shalquoir. And as far you know, the Herald doesn't need rest. She is pretty sneaky though.

You pull your 'blankets' tighter around yourself, straining to hear movement. Thankfully this old house isn't the most quiet of structures. Some of the stones shift when you step on them wrong. You, of course, know which ones are safe to step on, while your visitor obviously does not.

The sound of footsteps on the staircase greets you only a few seconds later. Whoever it is must've checked the library room first.

Figuring whoever it is probably isn't a threat, you set your dagger back down. Hollows wouldn't act like that, and it's not as if there's any serial killers in Majula. _Well... Actually._

"(Y/N)?" A voice calls.

Your eyes go wide and you try to scramble to your feet. "Lucatiel! I'm over- ufh." You get a mouth full of hood as you hit to ground. Did you mention how much a pain it is to untangle yourself from this myriad of clothes? Because it's quite the challenge with all the sleeves and holes.

When you look back up your knight is pressing her hands to her mouth to smother her laughter. She's in her casual clothes again, a loose fitting shirt and plain pants without her usual weapons. "I see the future of Drangleic rests in good hands." She says, moving to help you up.

 _Oh god, she's not mad at me anymore_... Or she's just forgotten out of excitement. You'll take either one at this point.

You take her offered hands with a grin, and yank her into the pile. "Good morning to you too. And welcome back." You laugh, wiggling as she tries to right herself. She finally just gives up and lays down next to you.

"Welcome? I've been here longer than you have!" She says, appearing amused.

"Yeah, by like ten minutes." You allow, wondering when her anger will return. She can't have just forgotten. "The Brume Tower is both terrifying and extremely ashy. It got all over my clothes. I got some stuff though." You don't bother to take anything out, instead curling closer to Lucatiel.

She makes a quiet humming noise and shifts to press her forehead to yours. "The Herald says you're doing better than she expected."

"Does she now?" You laugh. "I don't blame her for not having much faith in me. Just wait til we get to the end, Luca. It'll be great."

"And what is 'the end'? You realize our troubles will not end when you claim the crown." She asks, her eyes narrowing. There it is. You knew she hadn't forgiven you completely.

You like how she how 'our troubles' rather than 'your' though. It reminds you that she's planning on staying with you, and that makes your chest fill with warmth.

"The end of what I know." You answer simply, biting the inside of your cheek at the thought. "Remember, in Earthen Peak when I said I'd sorta been there before?"

"You promised to explain that." She says carefully.

"Well... That's sort of what I mean. It's complicated, but... Okay, back in my home there was this game, like a video game." You stop at her perplexed expression, leaning back to flick open your inventory. "Here," You say, taking out your phone. You turned it off as soon as you realized there's next to no use for it in Drangleic, so it's actually still got battery.

It's almost like you planned this whole thing out, huh? Your lips tilt up a bit at the notion.

Lucatiel takes the offered device after you power it back up, looking it over curiously. "What is this?"

"It's... Technology, like I mentioned. It can do a bunch of stuff but I just wanted to show you the games..." You lean over to click on a random app, Tetris opening up. "This is a really simple game, right? But you get the gist of it?"

"I do." She nods, her eyes narrowing as she carefully reads through the usual 'new game' instructions.

One part of you thinks that's really cute, while another is hung up on 'I do'.

"What does this have to do with your knowledge then?" She asks, bringing you back from your revere.

"Oh, yeah! So... There's a different game, that's way more complicated called Dark Souls, its even got a sequel. And they're planning a third, I think, but that's irrelevant at this point. The first game follows this... Chosen Undead." You pause, watching Lucatiel's expression.

She simply continues to play Tetris, only glancing away when you fall silent. "Go on."

"Okay, and the Chosen Undead is in Lordran, the land of ancients. They have to collect four Lord Souls to fill the Vessel and inherit the flame or become a dark lord, and... That's how I know about Artorias. The hero dragged back in time was the Chosen Undead... I was the Chosen Undead, Lucatiel."

She stops, seeming to absorb this. "You played this hero in a game?" She reiterates slowly.

You nod. "Yes. Several times, actually. And the second game... took place in Drangleic. So... I do sorta know what's going to happen. In game there was only so many options though and I... I never even had the option to save you. I can't actually remember that much at this point either, but I've got notes and a general idea and-"

Pressing a finger to your lips to silence you, she asks, "Save me?"

You reach up to pull her hand down and entwine your fingers before confirming, "Yes. In... Canon, the Bearer of The Curse and you only interact a handful of times and it ends in Aldia's, with you and..."

Her eyes are wide and trusting, and all you can think is Oh, god, please don't look at me like that. She's breaking your heart. "And what?" She asks gently.

"You find him. Aslatiel. I can't remember the specifics because I've died too many times, but Lucatiel, it's _not good._ I can feel it." You're trembling, you realize, looking down at your interwoven fingers. You wish you could tell her for sure what's going to happen, but you know that might not help either. "I'm so sorry, Luca. I..."

"It is not your fault." She says slowly. "It is not _anyone's_ fault." She sounds like she's trying to reassure herself of that too.

You don't know if there's anything you can say to comfort her at this point, so you just wrap your arms around her and press as close as you can. "It's gonna be okay. I swear."


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, okay, okay, everyone... we hit 75 reviews with the last chapter! ! ! I'm so excited, good golly, y'all are the best!**

 **I'm honestly just starstruck over here, thank you so much. I never thought my self indulgent fanfic would get such a great response, and I've actually started talking to a few of you and it's** ** _so great_** **.**

 **And, in honor of that lil checkpoint, we get a super special Lucatiel centered chapter (which is totally _not_ an excuse to try a new POV without breaking second person) and we explain how I imagine Majula to be with the BotC around. And cuteness. We get some cuteness.**

 **Ten points to whoever correctly guesses after the last sentence also. I mean, there's not too many options, but hey.**

* * *

Lucatiel distances her the next few days, and while you'd like to go back to your normal overly affectionate self, you don't push it. She just keeps looking at you, like she's making some sort of decision based on super mundane things. It's _weird_ , and she is 100% aware of how uneasy you are.

She thinks it's cute.

The reason for all her staring is simple, to see if you're truly as otherworldly as you claim. It's much easier now that she has some idea of what to look for, that being anything that doesn't fit in with this 'timeframe'. Some things could easily be regional things but others... Are very obviously unlike anything in this world.

How you talk, for one. Lucatiel had noticed it before, and your explanation does fit in with your strange 'slang terms'. Even your mannerisms are odd, from the way you motion with your hands as you talk to the style in which you walk.

She cannot say for certain if that is a product of living in 'a different universe', or if it's just _you_ , but it makes compelling argument.

And... She does _want_ to believe you. There is no doubt in her mind that you have a mutual affection for one another, not that you're subtle in any sense of the word.

In deciding whether to believe you or not she also notices that the face you make when you succeed in casting a new spell is ridiculously endearing, and that you seem to have everyone in Majula wrapped around your finger. Rosabeth especially, despite being your teacher, has the sweetest smile on her face when you compliment her. She acts as if you're her new guardian, and Lucatiel has even seen her go to you for advice.

Which, Lucatiel supposes, is the point. You're not just a random Undead anymore. You're slowly becoming the leader the Herald apparently knew you could be. Even Lucatiel admits she has her doubts at first, wondering how this strange little Undead could possibly be the next Monarch when they can't look her in the eye.

She'll also admit the moment she realized the only time you do not meet her gaze is when you want to kiss her was one the most shocking of her life.

It's always the same, with you. You'll just... stare with that starstruck look in your eyes and a bright blush across your cheeks. As if she's the most awesome thing you've ever seen. Lucatiel knows by now that if she presses her lips to yours in those instances you'll make the most _amazing_ noise before responding.

You're always so surprised when she kisses you, although it has become a fairly common occurrence, especially here in Majula. Lucatiel finds herself wanting to kiss you more regardless.

Sometimes she'll find herself staring as you chat with the other residents (she doesn't usually partake, both out of shyness and fear of attachment) and wondering how you could be so enamored with a knight such as herself.

 _And not even a noble blooded knight_ , she reminds herself. It's... Quite the challenge to wrap her head around the idea that you're not only to be the next monarch and from another world, but that you want her to be at your side.

It's just... Strange. _Not unlike everything else in Drangleic_ , she supposes.

You easily fall into the role of a leader, although you play it off when Cloeanne points it out during one of the fireside meetings you've instated. You claim it's to keep track of the residents and make sure everyone has what they need. Sometimes they'll have requests, like Shalquoir asking for feathers or Malentia requesting some kind of herb neither of you have ever heard of. For tea, apparently.

It's only recently that Lucatiel's noticed you tend to bite on your lower lip when you can't find the words you want, usually during 'story time' (you have an abundance of stories from your home world).

It's safe to say that does not help the kissing situation.

Neither does the fact Rosabeth usually sleeps at the same time as you, and never fails to curl up next to you. It makes Lucatiel feel... Odd. It's not exactly jealously, because she knows you view Rosabeth as a little sister but it is unpleasant. She's aware you only baby the pyromancer because she's still hurting after being left behind in this strange and deadly land but...

She doesn't have to like it, right?

Lucatiel tries to figure out what exactly she's feeling while you busy around the rather large house, dragging old books all over the place and trying to find one that suits your needs. 'They're full of spells and history and everything else, Luca!' You told her earlier this week. The both of your had been loitering in Majula much longer than you had previously, which none of the residents seem to mind.

Lucatiel is still undecided on whether or not she can call Majula 'home' though, and when she brought it up you expressed similar doubts. It is undoubtedly homier and safer than her home in Mirrah, but it is also falling apart and missing some key components to be a home. Her family, for example.

Thinking of them just makes her chest ache, and she instead fishes out the 'cell phone' you entrusted with her. It's on thirty two percent now, but you mentioned not caring whether it dies as it is pretty much useless at this point. She's already beaten your tetris high score.

She's brought back to attention when you begin raising your voice, "Hey... That's not how it happened! Seath was a total dick! What the fu- frick, who wrote this?"

"Excuse me?" She asks, moving to glance over the books in your hands.

"This- it's talking about this great pale drake from an ancient land that pioneered spells still used today, and its making him seem like some great hero or something. He- he was horrible, Lucatiel!" You snarl, grinding your teeth together.

She plucks the books from your hands and tosses it onto the desk. "No more of that then." She says lightly, trying not to smile. You're just so... _Cute_ when you're infuriated. She would never purposely anger you, of course, but nonetheless.

Lucatiel holds her hands out for you, asking, "Perhaps it is time for training with that new weapon of yours?" She is not quite sure what to make your infatuation with the Black Knight Greatsword, but it is amusing watching a pyromancer try to learn sword techniques. You are better than most new practitioners though, she will admit.

Your eyes light up, "Really? Let's do this!" You let her pull you up, your grin slipping ever so slightly when she doesn't immediately release your hands. "Lucatiel?" You ask, tilting your face up.

You've mentioned her height a few times before, but it's never as apparent as it is when she considers kissing you. You're not short by any means (unlike the Herald, who is teeny tiny, in your words), but Lucatiel finds the height difference extremely charming. And fitting, considering that she is your knight.

Lately she has been wondering if that's all she's to be though.

Perhaps... That is not the only title you would like for her.

Unfortunately, trying to court someone from another world seems to make things much more complicated. Things that would be obvious to Mirrans' at this point in the relationship seem to fly over your head, while you struggle to translate your terminology into words she understands. Like 'courting' being called 'dating'.

Not to mention the "girlfriend" thing, which Lucatiel is almost certain is something you made up to confuse her. Why would you need a special name for the person you're courting? Wouldn't 'betrothed' work? Or would that be a substitute for 'fiancé'?

"Lucatiel?" You repeat quietly, bringing her back to the present.

 _Oh. Yes_. She wanted to kiss you, didn't she?

You make that noise when she claims your lips, that quiet little squeak that turns into a shudder when she grabs your waist. You kiss her back fervently, pressing your body to hers just the way that drives her mad.

She pulls back with a smile, admiring your bright red lips and deer-in-the-headlights expression (a phrase she learned from you).

"Okay." You say slowly.

"Hmm..." Lucatiel laughs, tilting your face up and kissing your jaw.

You fail silent as she continues down your throat, your breath becoming shallow and uneven. She simply adores that she has such an affect on you and takes pride in every breathy sigh.

She eventually finds the place she's looking for, the space just above your collarbone that makes you moan. You stop as soon as you catch up with yourself, most unfortunately.

"You needn't do that." She laughs, moving to look at you properly.

Your face is brighter than ever, "Lucatiel! You shouldn't- ugh." You scold breathlessly. Fortunately for the both of you, it's very hard to take you seriously at the moment and she simply brushes it off. She watches your expression carefully as one set of fingers gently trace up your backbone.

You do not disappoint, your embarrassed irritation morphing into a pleased smile and a shiver that rakes your frame.

"What shouldn't I do?" She asks, mock seriously.

"You... You know this is definitely not training." You say. You word almost like a question.

"Not the type you're thinking of, at least." She smirks.

Your eyes go wide and all you're able to say is, "Oh."

 _Goodness gracious_.

She isn't quite sure how long she keeps you there, but by the time Rosabeth barges in you're a trembling mess beneath her lips. You near instantly snap to attention when the pyromancer calls your name, and (despite Lucatiel's sour expression) you meet her halfway up the stairs to ask, "What's up?"

"Oh..." She says after a pause, laughing. "Did I interrupt something?"

Lucatiel moves to the top of the staircase, watching the two of you interact curiously. Rosabeth is smiling brilliantly, while you're in a complete state of disarray and blushing furiously. Anyone could see what you've been doing.

"N-no. I mean, nothing! No." You stutter, reaching up to fix your hair. As if that will erase all evidence.

"Oh? Then why is your knight looking so smug?" She teases. Lucatiel only grins in response.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Lucatiel is perpetually smug that's just who she is so how did your date go?" Your words are strung together with embarrassment and you don't even _try_ to make a proper sentence. Lucatiel presses her hand to her mouth in an attempt to smother her laughter.

The mention of her date seems to be the trick to letting the subject drop though, and Rosabeth excitedly takes your hands in hers, "Oh, it was wonderful. You were right too. That cliff was perfect! And the flowers were _so romantic_."

"You gotta give me the details." You answer immediately, and Lucatiel decides its time for her departure. While she and Rosabeth are fairly good friends, discussing her romantic prospects seems a little too... Intimate for the knight. She's sure you can handle it.

She does have to wonder who Rosabeth is taking out on a date though...


	15. Chapter 15

**Rain is so soothing... I _love_ writing during rainstorms. Even though Dean is making it very hard. My tiny puppy son must play _constantly_ if he doesn't get his daily walk _._**

 **So anyway. I cut this chapter a little shorter than I really wanted to but the ending is so good? I like the feeling we end on.**

 **Also, fair warning, this isn't really a progress chapter. It's more fleshing out the relationships and how Majula. Honestly I feel really good about this one! like its... It's pretty high on the list of things I've really enjoyed writing for this fic. Right after reading all your reviews, probably.**

 **Which is good! I want to be excited about writing. That's what all authors should feel like.**

 **But that's enough Sybaritic Advice(TM)**

 **I hope you have a super great Wednesday! ! Or... whatever day is when you're reading this.**

* * *

It's only a few days later that you decide it's time for you to get back to collecting Lord Souls. "In the morning," You whisper, pressing closer to your knight. The two of you are sitting next to the main bonfire, watching the flames. "I wanna make sure everyone has what they need."

The residents of Majula are quickly becoming one of your top priorities, if you're honest.

Lucatiel lays her head on top of yours, and you can hear the smile in her voice as she asks, "Where are we going next then?"

"Actually... Um... I know you've been wanting to start looking for your brother again. And I know I said you find him in Aldia's Keep but... Maybe we can change that? If you know the general direction of where he is maybe you can stop him. Fr-from hollowing, I mean." You find it extremely hard to put your thoughts into words. "Not that I don't want you to accompany me! It's just- it might be better if-"

She interrupts with your name, one of her hands moving to press against your cheek. "I understand."

Waiting for her to continue, you remove her hand and entwine your fingers. _It's nice that she's come around enough to allow you to do so too,_ you think. She had been acting strangely after you're 'I'm from both the fucking future and an alternate dimension' confession, but you sorta expected that. It seems like your relationship has only improved since then, which is a huge relief.

She did kill your cell phone though, and its battery hadn't even died. Apparently Five Night's at Freddy's is _not_ for her.

"I understand that you what to help, but... There are some things you cannot change. I would rather be with you than searching for something that may just cause me further pain." She says slowly, too calmly.

"Like... Fate? You think your brother is just _fated_ to hollow?" You ask.

"No! Goodness, no. Fate is something you create for yourself, in my opinion. But... That being said, I cannot give him the will to resist hollowing by myself. I've come to realize what you said is true, and resisting the Curse is something one must do by themselves." She squeezes your hand.

"But... Maybe he doesn't know. Maybe he's just given up because the soul thing isn't working and no one was there to explain it to him." You frown. "I've gotta fix that when I'm monarch. There... There's no introductory course to being Undead and everyone else treats us like we're..."

"Cursed?" Lucatiel supplies.

 _Ouch_. You try not to wince, "Yeah. It's just... _not fair._ If they had been properly educated they could've saved themselves! Everyone's just going on here say and rumors, 'oh, maybe this will help' or 'try this' instead of facts. It's infuriating! Even Chloanne, who spends a fair amount of time with Undead, doesn't know the first thing about it."

"Then we will have to remedy their ignorance." Lucatiel heaves a sigh, her breath fanning the crown of your head.

You fall silent for a bit, looking at the flames as if they hold the answers. "Are you going to look for Aslatiel then, or would you rather pick a fight with Freja?" You'll have to be much more cautious if Lucatiel is with you (mostly because you don't want her to see you die again). Not to mention the whole Creighton Thing. You're almost certain Lucatiel would pick a fight with the murderer, out of Mirran pride.

You wouldn't blame her, but it is something you'd like to avoid. _Who knows, maybe Creighton will be useful. Stranger things have happened_. Especially with your meddling in the canon. You just wish there was more you could do.

You feel Lucatiel shrug. "I will tell you when I decide. For now, we should head to bed, should we not?"

"A pile of clothes is not technically a bed." You note and lazily stretch your legs out.

"I'm sure being monarch comes with a bed." She says mock wisely.

You snort. "Wow. You're so mean to me, Luca."

She just laughs, and all you can think is _god, do I love this girl_.

* * *

Lucatiel eventually falls asleep, while you stare at the fire and carefully try to construct a plan for getting through Freja's lair. It should be pretty easy after you open the last bonfire up, although the shaded woods is going to be... Fun.

 _Yeah. Fun._

You're thankful you bought the ring of Whispers when you were still a little Undead, because you don't have enough souls liquified souls on you to purchase it right now. And moving seems sort of rude, what with Lucatiel's arms wrapped around your waist and her head on your shoulder.

Instead you begin sorting through your inventory and deciding what you'll sell to Gavlan, who you know is somewhere between the shaded woods and Freja. There's something about rat tails too, which you're thoroughly flummoxed by. You hope it's not like... Giant rats or something. You had enough of that in the depths.

Rosabeth joins you a while later, her hair pulled up with a bright ribbon and her eyes hazy with sleep. "Hey." She whispers, settling down one your other side. Her eyes briefly flicker to a still-sleeping Lucatiel, smiling lazily. "Cute."

"Careful there." You joke.

She only grins and begins laying out her cooking supplies. "You want breakfast?"

You tilt your head rather than shrug and potentially wake Lucatiel, agreeing, "Sure. What do you got?"

"Pig, mostly. Some herbs too. What I wouldn't give for eggs or proper seasoning." She groans.

It takes you a second to answer, "You killed the pigs?"

" _I_ didn't. Chloanne decided they were too loud for her to sleep, and I didn't want the meat to go to waste." She raises her voice a bit, and Lucatiel stirs. Her eyes go wide. "Ah, sorry."

"Sorry?" Lucatiel repeats tiredly, nuzzling your shoulder.

"Good morning, sleepy head." You laugh.

She laughs too, moving to stretch her arms out. "And good morning to the both of you."

"Did you sleep well?" Rosabeth asks politely, her smile nearly imperceptible. She begins spearing pieces of meat on a skewer and you once again wonder how the bonfires work. They're capable of lighting a torch (and the torches definitely hurt), and cooking food, but if you shove your hand into the flames, it doesn't hurt in the slightest.

Not that you make a habit of punching bonfires.

That'd be weird.

"I slept very well, actually. Thank you for asking, Rosabeth. I hope you weren't too cold without (Y/N)?" Lucatiel's lips tilt up, and you wonder if she knows something you don't.

This is only confirmed when Rosabeth blushes bright red, her mouth falling open in shock. You assume that means she was definetely not cold. "I... How did?" She squeaks, nearly dropping her breakfast. " _Mirrans_." She huffs.

 _What does being from Mirrah have to do with this_? It's times like these you're extremely aware that you're not from this world.

You almost ask them to explain, but Lucatiel has her hand pressed against her mouth and she's laughing like she hasn't got a care in the world. And you decide simply listening is enough. Maybe you'll ask later.

It doesn't take long for the others to join you, first Lenigrast, who takes the spot directly across the fire from you, then Maughlin perching on the rocks and talking about how many customers he's had of late. Then Chloanne arrives and claims the spot closest to Rosabeth (trying to be inconspicuous about it). You're not quite sure when Melencia appears, but she does and Rosabeth hands her a cup of tea.

The Herald is, surprisingly, the last to arrive, but she has the barest hint of a smile when you greet her with a sunshiny grin. "Good morning!"

"Indeed, it is." She says lightly. The way she talks makes you wonder if a voice can be described as 'graceful'. "Continuing your journey later?"

"Yup!" You nod. "Freja, remember? Seath's soul."

She makes a humming noise and turns her attention to the group. You do the same, although its very hard to figure out what everyone is saying. They're all talking over one another, laughing and teasing one another like...

Like a family.


	16. Chapter 16

**I actually really liked writing Creighton! He's real cute and I wanna punch him! !**

 **So the next chapter(s?) probably won't have Lucatiel, which is devastating news, I know. I could always just glaze through this Lord path though? Decisions, decisions. Lucatiel's doing her own thing, and she might just save Alsatiel.**

 **The real question is how AU-ish we're gonna get, you know? Hmmm...**

 **Gotta admit I'm super stocked to wake up Straid though, which we will be doing very soon.**

 **Hope you all had a super great thanksgiving (if you celebrate it) and if not, welcome to the weekend!**

* * *

Lucatiel presses a kiss to your forehead when your paths split, flashing you a small smile. "I will meet you in Majula, in no more than two weeks." She repeats the agreement the two of you had come to, and you nod. She's going to be searching the area a little more before heading towards Aldia's Keep, while you're going straight to the woods.

"Hopefully I'll have another soul and you'll have a plus one, right?" You reply softly. You pride yourself on not frowning when she slips her mask back on, although you're childishly displeased.

"Indeed." She laughs, pausing. "He... Aslatiel would like you."

"God, I hope so. Considering I'm courting his baby sister and all." You smile, happy to be able to say those words.

Lucatiel hesitates, very carefully reaching out to run her thumb over your bottom lip. "You are making this much worse than I assumed."

You raise your eyebrows.

"Leaving. I didn't realize how much a challenge it would be to say goodbye, despite it being temporary." She explains, abruptly turning away.

 _I feel your pain_ , you think. "See ya later!" You say instead, laughing halfheartedly.

Waving, she calls over her shoulder, "When we are reunited, remind me to kiss you senseless."

She says it in such a matter-of-fact way it takes you moment to comprehend her words.

" _Wait_ \- Yeah. Okay!" You finally agree, blushing furiously. _That's my knight. That. Is. My knight._

And damn if you aren't ridiculously happy with her.

You sort of expected to feel like hell walking away from Lucatiel, but now you're just... Blushy. You would say 'walking on air' but that's both much too cliche and physically impossible.

Course, so is being _Undead_.

You snort at your own ridiculousness, leisurely making your way forward. You have to smile when you reach the spot you un-petrified Rosabeth, only to remember how she ended up petrified. Jeez, are basilisks fuckin creepy with their big ole goggly eyes and teeny tiny actual eyes. You bring your sword down on it as quickly as possible, and quickly use a wide swinging attack on the...

You narrow your eyes, lips pulling back in mild disgust. "What the fuck even are you guys?" You ask, as if the creatures will answer.

They're like... _Scaly_. _Demon Souls_ -esque, only with... You don't even want to think the word. Too vulgar. They're also very annoying enemies, and you get hit twice by their claws. _Gross_.

You continue on your way after slaying them, taking the time to light the bonfire. You don't bother resting though, seeing as it would only waste time and revive the basilisk.

The walk over to the next bonfire is pretty calm, and you find yourself returning to silently judging the environment. It's so... Decrepit. More so than any pre-pollution word has any right to be. As if the entire world is dying.

The very idea makes your skin crawl.

Not nearly as much as when you see Creighton though.

He's pacing in front of the bonfire room with his bloodstained axe lazily dragging behind him, although it looks like excited, full of energy pacing rather than anxiety caused.

"Uhh, hey!" You call as you draw closer, not accustomed to him being so lively. He's always struck you as a pretty chill dude. _Well, aside from the murder thing_. That's far from chill.

He goes rigid, whipping around to face you so quick you flinch.

"Eh, it's jus you! I remember you!" He laughs darkly. "Don't scare me like that. I thought you were him."

"Yes, because we have such similar accents." You scoff, glancing around curiously. "What have you been up to?"

"Searching for that bastard with the ring! He's holed up in Brightstone Cove down the way, living in one of their shacks." He growls, his good mood apparently lost. You have to wonder what spurred it on in the first place.

 _Whatever. It probably isn't important,_ you figure, setting your weapon on your back. "You sure do hate his guts." You prompt.

"Nobody insults me like that! Leavin me to rot in that hideaway. I'm gonna find him and settle the score." He brings his axe up offensively and you skitter backwards.

"Woah, there." You say, warming your pyromancy hand.

He just laughs, bright blue eyes fixing you in place. "Don't worry, I don't wanna kill you. You're my _savior_." His last sentence drips with sarcasm, making you roll your eyes.

"That's the only thing stopping you from trying to kill me?" You answer.

"Yeah." He shrugs as if he hasn't a care in the world. "You know that one with the strange sword? Makes a mighty fine trophy."

It takes you a few seconds to actually process his words.

 _Blue_...

Your eyes go wide and your flame flares up violently. "What!?"

"You knew 'im? Didn't really put up a fight. Figure it doesn't matter anyway, seeing as we're all Undead here." He seems awfully proud of himself, and completely oblivious to you're literally white hot anger.

You're usually pretty good at controlling your temper. It's something you pride yourself on, in fact. But you are _livid_ at the thought of him killing such a kind person. Sure, he lacks tact, but he's friendly and you know he plans on offering to help you.

 _And he didn't even put up a fight?_

"You _killed_ Benhart?" You say, still unwilling to believe it.

Creighton tilts his head, his voice becoming mocking, "Didn't hear me the first time?"

 _Calm down. You are the future monarch and you cannot let your temper get the best of you. Take a deep breath_. You do just that, willing the flames licking your forearm to dissipate.

"Pate's house is just past the cathedral. You can't miss it." You say slowly, feigning helpfulness. "I'll be seeing you!"

He seems startled, barely managing to lift his hand and wave as you dart past.

If you help Pate kill him you can both keep your hands relatively clean, make a new ally, and avenge your friend.

You light the bonfire on your way out, still too pissed to remain nearby.

And here you thought it would be a total pain, trying to decide who to help. _You've sealed your fate, friend._

You make it the the Lion city with little difficulty, sticking to the right wide of the Shaded Woods and trying your best not to aggro any of the ghosts. The Sun ring seems pretty cool too, if not a bit suspect. How does the explosion not injure you too?

You contemplate warping back to Majula as you lounge near the bonfire, although you don't have any particular need to. You stocked up on life gems before leaving, and you haven't died yet, so there's no rings in need of repair. That feeling like you're kissing something has returned with a vengeance though, and glancing over your notes does not help. Apparently this area is some kind of NPC hotspot. You can already check Creighton off the list, but that leaves Vangarl, Tark, and Ornifex.

 _Sounds like fun!_ You think, not at all sarcastically.

Getting to your feet, you stretch out leisurely and glance over at the petrified Lion Warrior. You've got three branches at the moment, but you know Tark will give you a third after Najka is... Taken care of. You wonder if its really necessary to kill her.

Maybe they're just having marital problems. It's really not any of your business.

She _is_ blocking the path though...

You brush it off after a moment, climbing onto the fallen tree and revive the Warrior. It takes even longer than it did for Rosabeth, leaving you plenty of time to scamper backwards and out of the axe's range.

It takes the Warrior enough time to recover that you manage a backstab, and it is down.

Well. "It was super effective!" You say dryly, grabbing the key. _Time to save a birdy blacksmith._

And get wrecked by a giant basilisk.


	17. Chapter 17

**I feel like I should mention that I'm one of those people that hoard souls. Like. Even the fading souls from the beginning of the game and super early bosses. I _never_ use them. Which is why I don't mention the BotC using them? It just never really crosses my mind to be honest. **

**Also! I agonized over the Aslatiel thing for like, seven years. But here we are!**

 **And hey, I tried something a little different with this chapter? I didn't want to drag out the other interactions because I honestly, I love Lucatiel. I wanted to get back to the fluff.**

 **That being said, I love writing Pate. Especially if your BotC is a girl because then he'd be like twelve times more confused. _Lesbians?_**

 **But anyway! ! I hope you all have a fantastic day!**

 **And maybe leave a review. Thanks.**

* * *

You really don't have much to say about the Shaded Woods, aside from that Tark scared the hell out of you the first time you saw him. You try to think of ways to describe the strange manscorpian as you trudge through the area before the rat covenant, as Rosabeth will most certainly be asking all about it when you return.

Ornifex was actually very hard to for you find, mostly because you accidentally skipped over the bigger pit trap. You ended up finding the hexer though, after you scrambled away from one of the many lion warriors and fell through the wooden boards.

God, do you hate those axes. One slash and you're half dead. The _force_ they put into those swings is both amazing and terrifying.

You did make the mistake of going through the 'online play' area in the rat king's domain (you're still not sure what to think of that) though, which ended in quite a few deaths on both sides. After killing that... Wolf rat thing, the King asked you to join his gang and you politely declined.

Heading all the way back, you take the correct path this time, and end up chatting with Gavlan. You stock up on moss too, because Ni- the Rotten is next on your list.

And then... Then you're officially the next monarch, right?

That particular thought makes you pause, stopping your search for the correct tent to consider your options. _The next monarch_. It's been weeks now, but its seems... Surreal. Within the next few months you could be claiming the throne.

You shake it off after a moment, and continue on your way to the Church. Stopping briefly at the bonfire and crushing another effigy to regain your human appearance (which is still fascinating to watch), you're delighted to note that Behart's summon sign is still down. He's pretty helpful in the fight too.

You expected it, of course, but it's still... Comforting. The Curse wouldn't be so bad if everyone had the information that you do. There's not even really a need to 'cure' it, as long as the Undead afflicted isn't hollowed. Death being impermanent is just _amazing_.

Although, you will admit its not so great as you yank your dagger out of Creighton's back. You don't think he saw it coming, to be honest. Huh.

"Well." Pate says slowly, his eyes wide as Creighton drops. "Thank you, friend."

You roll your eyes in return, irritably tucking the weapon away. "He killed one of my friends." Sure, said friend came back, but it's the principle, really. And you've had a _very long_ week.

He laughs, "Not because he was trying to kill me?"

"Key word is 'trying'." You respond lightly. You don't want to encourage him, but you've gotta admit he's sorta... Charming. _Yeah, like a viper_ , the more reasonable side of you hisses.

"You put too much faith in me." Pate says, moving to one of his mostly empty bookshelves and grabbing something. He offers you the key with a smile, offering, "My thanks. I've got a-"

"Come with me." You demand immediately, eyes narrowing as you take the key.

He blinks. "...What?"

"You always say there's treasure and I always end up half dead, so I'm almost certain this is gonna be the same kind of deal. So come with me." You smirk confidently, and you swear you can see the gears in his mind freeze.

"I..." He falls silent when he can't come up with a proper response, simply staring at you.

You've totally rendered him speechless. Your grin widens, a laugh bubbling in your throat. _Hell yeah._

"I... I cannot assure you that it is not trapped, as I did not design it, but..." He stutters, and your cheeks start to hurt from how much you're smiling. It's so un-Pate like, especially because you've always known him as a silver tongued trickster. Unlike _dear_ Creighton, who was very obvious with his intentions. Speaking of which, how _did_ he avoid the law for so long?

...you'll have to ask Lucatiel about that when you return.

"But I must stay here to protect my new home." Pate finishes, crossing his arms. The defiant stance does nothing to help his blush though, which you take no small amount of pride in.

You're not sure if this is really the funniest thing you've ever seen, but it's pretty close.

"Oh?" You hum, tilting your head curiously. "Then if I do end up dead, I'll know where to find you, right? You won't be leaving anytime soon, _friend_?"

He freezes again, and you escape before he can completely fritz out or something. You're worried he'll start glitching through the walls and shit if you mess with him enough.

Not that you've had such a problem in the past, but sometimes you have to remind yourself: I'm in a video game right now.

It would be pretty funny though.

You make your way down to the ground level a tiny bit happier, and reach the bonfire without falling to your death (making you even happier). It's the little things, really.

Unfortunately you can't say the same when you finally make it to Freja's lair (after stopping in to say hello to Ornifex and get your rings repaired). You manage to get about halfway down before a spider lunges for your chest and you instinctively back step, only to realize how thin these walkways are. And how many, many webs there are to fall through before you hit the floor.

You're not quite sure what kills you, but it is blissfully quick. You wake up at the bonfire with a groan, looking down at your still human hands with a frown. Your life ring is, of course, cracked right down the middle, and you quickly replace it.

The dull pain in your neck as you stretch makes it pretty obvious what happened though. Makes sense, you reason. You swear you've died more from the landscape than the enemies, although they've also had their fair share of your blood.

You waste a few more minutes by the bonfire, practically curled around it as you try to reason with the part of yourself that just wants to return to Majula and take a nap.

 _Stop being a spoiled brat and go get the Lord Soul!_ You scold. "I'm a spoiled Undead." You correct out loud, slowly getting back to your feet. You almost forget to kill the spiders on your way out, but their skittering little steps alert you to their presence.

You wave at Ornifex as you pass, noting that she hasn't repaired the door you so rudely broke trying to outsmart one of the spiders.

One of the spiders currently trying to crawl up your leg (now _that's_ fucking rude), and presumably make you into one of those... Flooded citizens. You hit it with a combustion and then bring your sword down.

No rest for the weary, it seems.

It takes you two tries after you find a good path down to the spider mom, the first a failure because of her hyper beam thing. Ugh.

You stop in the study very briefly, and, knowing these books can't be anything good with _Seath's_ soul nearby, you set it ablaze.

You realize as Vengarl's body tries to take a swipe at you that you managed to completely miss him somewhere in the Shaded Woods, and make a mental note to return when you're feeling up to it. First you're going to take a long nap, talk to Shanalotte, and bathe. Not necessarily in that order.

* * *

"I hate Freja." You tell the Herald flatly, yanking a brush through your still wet hair.

She sits on the rock next to you, her feet swinging childishly. "She is dead." Her voice is calm as ever, although she seems a little more cheerful than usual. Probably because you're that much closer to becoming the monarch, but hell if you know.

"Well, yeah." You say slowly.

"Then I do not see any reason for you to harbor resentment." She shrugs.

"Be... Because she killed me? _Well_. Okay, I see your point." You _did_ kill her in return. Calling it even is probably be the least stressful option too. "I'm a mass murderer. Thanks."

She exhales a bit louder than usual, and you think that's about the closest thing you'll get to a laugh from her. "Do you know where the last is located then? That cat might be of assistance."

"Nito is- _The Rotten_ is down below Majula, actually. I know the way, don't worry. Can't wait for more fall damage!" You huff, reflexively stretching your legs out. You've had enough broken ankles to last a lifetime, honestly.

"Nito." The Herald repeats, raising her only visible eyebrow.

You shrug. "That's what... What the Rotten used to be. Or is? I don't know." Your head hurts just thinking about the specifics of a giant dead guy made of dozens of other dead people being reincarnated into more dead people that are probably controlled by one dead on its shoulder.

Dark Souls is fucking weird, man.

The Herald makes a humming noise, leaning back on her hands and glancing up at the sky. "You are unlike any Undead I've met thus far."

You pause, glancing at her carefully. "I kno-" _I know_ your _name too._

Your unplanned reveal is cut off before you can get the rest out, by a very familiar and very cheerful voice calling your name.

You jump to your feet, head swiveling to find her. And someone who looks startlingly similar, right down to the fine blonde hair and crooked smirk. Aslatiel. "Oh, gosh." Is all you can manage for a second, rapidly glancing between the two of them. "Ohhhhh. Gosh."

Behind you now, the Herald does that almost laugh thing. "Your knight and her brother arrived two days ago." She stage whispers with apparent amusement.

"Should I...?" You didn't actually think it would work! You'd hoped, but... _Golly._ You are not prepared.

"Go meet them." She prompts.

You take a deep breath and nod. "Yeah. Okay."


	18. Chapter 18

**Do y'all actually wanna hear how I broke my nose all those years ago in sixth grade bc it is _legendary._**

 **In other news! ! We're nearly done with the Four! I mean, I plan on starting the next chapter still in Majula, but nonetheless. Are you stoked or what?**

 **So I hope you like this chapter (and Aslatiel) as much as I do!**

* * *

Lucatiel wraps you up in her arms, all smiles and laughter. "I have missed you."

You hug her back fiercely, pressing your face into her neck. "Me too."

"You've missed yourself?" Lucatiel teases. Pulling away to simply look you over, her eyes fall on a new scar, slashed across your cheek. One of your rat covenant friends had a thing for aiming great arrows at your face, but the only ones that made contact were grazes. She winces, "What happened?"

"I'm fine, Luca. Just got in a fight... Okay, a few fights, admittedly." You assure, moving to kiss her cheek.

Her eyes narrow, "Your world was invaded?"

"Nah. There's this covenant area that yanks you into other people's world. Straight up lazy if you ask me." Shrugging as if you haven't a care in the world, you continue, "But I got the Lord Soul."

"And I got my brother." She removes one hand from you waist to motion to the other knight, who appears to be purposely giving you two semi-alone time. He's staring at the grass awfully hard, but perks up at the word 'brother'.

You reluctantly pull away from Lucatiel and hold your hand out. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Aslatiel." You greet, also giving him you name.

He seems almost amused by your offer, but nonetheless gives you his hand. "Likewise, although most seek me out before courting my little sister."

You gaze flickers to Lucatiel, who's got that smile that means she's less than concerned. Not an actual threat then, you realize. "You're pretty elusive though, I mean..." You say, "I've had better luck finding talking crows."

Your knight snorts, obviously remembering your first ever meeting when you mentioned the crows. Her brother just looks confused, but that melts into a soft smile when Lucatiel rewraps her arms around you.

Awwwww. You bring a hand up to your mouth, knowing without a doubt she's smiling too. You almost feel like you're intruding on their little family moment. Although... If everything goes to plan, you'll technically be part of the family too, right?

"What are you thinking?" She asks him curiously while you consider this, her cheek resting on your head. Too tall.

"They make you happy." His eyes, a few shades greener than Lucatiel's, meet your gaze.

You're too startled to form a proper response, but Lucatiel answers for you with a simple, "Indeed."

"She makes me happy too, just... So you know." You absolutely do not stutter, looking over to the Herald as if she'll give you the moral support necessary. She's returned to her place on the boulder though, and not facing your little group.

"So I see." He snorts. "You're trying to become the next monarch then?"

It doesn't surprise you that Lucatiel mentioned that particular fact, really. "Yeah! I've got one more soul to collect before the Shrine of Winter will let me pass, and then I've just gotta get the king's ring from Vendrick."

"I thought the previous ruler disappeared during the last war?" He raises an eyebrow, and you mentally note that he tilts his hat back farther than Lucatiel. Her plume is practically perpendicular while his looks like its about to fall off.

"He did, into the Undead Crypt. I'm sure you can imagine what's left of him now." You huff, knowing the Shrine of Amana is going to be such a pain. "Nashandra, his queen, is the current 'ruler', actually..." Unofficially, at least.

He must see the annoyance in your expression, because he asks, "Do you not agree with her ruling?"

"God, no. She's a fragment of Manus, which is... Not good." You wonder how to explain the whole Father of Darkness thing to someone who's never heard anything of darkness outside of forbidden hexes.

"I told you they have a strange wealth of knowledge." Lucatiel laughs.

"Do I?" You ask dryly. "What else did you you mention?"

"How cute you are." She hums, pressing her lips to your shoulder in an almost kiss.

Aslatiel coughs, looking anywhere but his sister. "Well then. How long will you be in Majula?" A clear please change the subject for the love of god if you've ever heard one.

You honestly consider it, trying to figure out how long you're willing to wait to finish up the main Four quest. After which you'll have to do what? Visit Drangleic Castle, the Shrine, and the Crypt? All one after another too, unless you want teleport every two seconds. You don't really like teleporting though. It makes your skin crawl.

"I... Probably around a week? The Rotten itself probably isn't going to be that big an obstacle, but the journey down there is going to be annoying. Especially if I want to get all the loot, which I totally do." You're a sucker for treasure, honestly. Which made speed runs pretty tricky.

"Totally." Aslatiel repeats, smirking.

You narrow your eyes in return, "What about it?"

He shrugs. "I expected the accent, but the words you use are a surprise. Where do you hail from, exactly?" Lucatiel digs her fingers into your waist as he speaks, obviously trying to be comforting without interrupting.

"If I lie and say Lanafir, would we be cool or nah?" You reply cooly.

Aslatiel blinks, apparently startled. You almost take it back, only for his boisterous laugh to interrupt you apology. He does the same thing as Lucatiel, folding in on himself and hiding his face.

Oh.

Your knight is also laughing, and you make a face as she presses into the inside of your neck. It's ticklish. "Stop that!" You whine, trying to lift your shoulder enough to get her to move. She responds by pressing a kiss in the same spot. You only grumble in reply.

"I've missed you." She repeats after she calms down a bit, twisting you around. You're facing her now, looking up at her cornflower blue eyes and all thoughts of Alsatiel go out the proverbial window.

"I know." Is all you can manage. You can't put words to how happy you are to be back, truthfully, as cliche as that sounds. You tilt your face up instead, and her kiss is sugary sweet.

Distantly, you hear Alsatiel say something about going to see the Herald, but you don't pay much attention to him as Lucatiel knots her fingers in your hair and presses as close as her armor will allow.

You missed this too.

She pulls away abruptly, and you know just by the look on her face she did so to look at you. She mentioned it once, how much she enjoys your freshly kissed expression, but you have to wonder what that means. Messy hair? Dilated pupils? Or maybe its just the 'that's how I made them look' thing.

Damn Mirran's and their pride.

You smile anyway, biting down on your bottom lip. "So how's Majula been without me?"

"Hmmm," She hums. "Uneventful, for the most part. Rosabeth is trying to befriend me though, something about it making sense because she's your..." Lucatiel makes a vague motion, obviously struggling to find the correct word.

"She's my kid." You supply, only half joking. She needs a parental figure, or at least someone she can go to for advice. She's had a rough couple of years and god knows how long she was petrified.

Lucatiel barks a laugh, "Of course. Which would make me what?"

"That depends on you." Smiling, you raise your eyebrows expectantly. "What would you like to be?"

Your knight falls silent, looking down at you with the most peculiar expression. You can name most of her expressions by now, but the emotions behind this one still elude you.

"Now that, is a question for another day." She finally says.

Laughing as she kisses your forehead, you agree easily enough, "Sure. Now... Tell me more about your brother?"

She rolls her eyes. "Why don't you ask him?"

"Because he won't give me the embarrassing stories. That's what siblings are for, obviously." You gotta get the dirt on him. That's how you make friends, right?

"That is not, in fact, what siblings are for. And you've told me embarrassing stories about yourself." She responds, smiling.

"Okay, first of all, he's not in love with me so he's not gonna be treating me like I do you. And second, you don't know the actually embarrassing stories like the first time I got drunk and how I broke my nose." You fire back matter-of-factly.

She raises an eyebrow. "How did you break your nose?"

"It's a long story."

"We have time."


	19. Chapter 19

**I had exactly two people ask how I broke my nose so I'm gonna tell you. Get ready to know me much better. Feel free to skip this tho! ! ! It won't hurt my feelings or anything like like!**

 **So waaaaay back in sixth grade, I had gym class first hour, right, so I'm half asleep at the time. And we started class with stretches and a warm up run, every single day.**

 **That particular day was badminton day though, which means they got out the nets and attached poles (so we could play indoors ofc) with these heavy ass bases meant to keep them in place.**

 **And I, being who I am, was tryin to talk up this real cute girl (her name was Allison and she was completely oblivious to my sapphic flirtations) _while_ we were running around the gym. **

**Bad plan.**

 **Very, very bad plan.**

 **Apparently neither of us were paying attention though, right up until the last second. I could _see_ the fear on her face, and I _turned to look at the pole._ Just in time to smash my nose against it. **

**But it didn't stop there! My dumbass grabbed the pole after I collided, like to steady myself or something, and we both went down.**

 **Im pretty sure I blacked out after that! Next thing I knew half the friggen class was surrounding me and people were asking if I was okay. Allison was is tears.**

 **And I was just laying there like... _Fuck_. **

**And thats how I broke my nose.**

 **Have a great day! ! !**

* * *

You spend more time than really justifiable in Majula, simply enjoying the familiar faces and not-so-familiar addition.

Aslatiel seems to be fitting in nicely to the group though, despite his chilliness. He seems to be like Lucatiel in that sense, and only really opens up when she's nearby. You're betting on him loosening up over the next few weeks, and its not as if the others aren't trying.

He seems awfully creeped out by Shalquoir though, which you think is hilarious. Whenever she leaves her home, usually to whine about not being fed, Aslatiel visibly tenses and his words become even more clipped than usual.

He does have a weakness for bragging about his knightly missions though, (and while sometimes he'll stop mid tale and look downright startled he can't remember the rest) you typically end up thoroughly enamored by his stories.

It's just so cool, the whole knight thing, and you make a point of mentioning this to both the Mirrans. It's nothing new to Lucatiel, of course, but her brother seems to appreciate it.

Most evenings you end up leaning against Lucatiel while her brother goes on and on about his duties, sometimes joined by the others and sometimes just as a trio.

The only thing that really bothers you about having Aslatiel around is Lucatiel's sudden insistence to be secretive about physical affection, outside of platonic cuddles and the like.

You're pretty sure Chloanne is getting more kisses than you are at this point, and that's definitely saying something given her datemate.

Nonetheless, you don't regret helping Lucatiel find him before Aldia's. She's _happier_ now, even more so than your first meeting. Keeping her late(ish) game dialog in mind, this is a huge deal.

You're just so happy for her! And because of her. And everyone else in Majula, you suppose. You doubt you would've had the determination to continue without their unwavering support, and Lenigrast's sassy commentary.

At the moment though, with your arms lazily wrapped around Lucatiel as she leans back and admires the view, you couldn't care less about anyone else. You're sitting practically in her lap, chest to chest.

You still think its pretty fricken cute how tall she is, honestly. Although you've recently figured out you can beat both the Knight's in a fight (you make it clear that's only a byproduct of being the Bearer of the Curse, but they both seem to think its rather impressive), Lucatiel remains the bigger of the two of you.

You're pretty sure Chloanne is the tallest of all the Majula residents actually. Although don't think you've ever actually seen Maughlin stand up long enough to figure out his height.

Huh.

"What is that face?" Lucatiel asks suddenly, moving one hand to tilt your face up.

You blink out of your reverie, "What?"

"You appear confused." She says.

"Oh. Yeah." Shrugging, you smile. "I was trying to figure out the official height ranking of Majula, actually... But that seems silly saying it out loud, so lets say I was thinking about how cute you are."

This makes her laugh, and even as she shakes her head you know she's flattered. "You are much too complimentary."

"As future monarch I feel its my duty to be as truthful as possible." You answer simply.

She raises an eyebrow. "You have a very strange idea of what it means to be a ruler."

"Thank you." You quip, smiling at her until she kisses you, short and sweet.

Much too short, in your opinion, but you're happy nonetheless. "Are you coming with me then?" You ask her, biting down on your lip. "You can stay with Aslatiel if you want. I can do this."

Her brother had vehemently refused your suggestion for him to come along after you mentioned it involved going down the giant hole in the middle of Majula (which you're thinking of putting a gate around truthfully). 'He doesn't like heights', Lucatiel explained.

You know she's torn between helping you and staying with her brother, and while you don't want to rush her, you really should get going again. The Herald has been giving you steadily more disapproving looks the more you dawdle. _Carry on, Undead._

Lucatiel makes a face, not meeting your gaze. "I... I will try to meet you there. Knowing your habits of exploring, I will be able to catch up before you fight the last..."

"Ancient One. The Rotten." You supply. "Nito's inheritor."

Her lips tilt up. "You and your information. What did Nito do again?"

You're not quite sure if she believes you, even after all the time that's past since you told her. She seems hesitant at best and patronizingly interested at worst. "He was the first of the dead, unleashing maisma upon the everlasting dragons and very skilled at pissing off the Chosen Undead. He had one attack that shot swords out of the floor, and the only tell was a _scream_."

She tilts her head, seeming to absorb this. "Interesting. What do you expect from the Rotten then?"

You shrug, "An easy fight. Just gotta stay out of the fire and avoid the butcher knife."

She makes a humming noise. "When will you be departing?"

"Once I get up." Purposefully tightening your grip on her, you once again lay your head on her shoulder. "I'm not gonna head over there immediately though. I've gotta chat with Gilligan and wake up that one dude and then I may or may not try and find Vengarl."

Lucatiel falls silent, and you know her well enough to know she's confused.

"Another neighbor, an all around magician, and someone that wants to fight." You elaborate. "In a helpful way."

"I see. I have more time then I assumed." She says. "Assuming that you won't stay here for the next three days."

You snort. "Technically we're both Undead, I mean, I could stay here forever." You are very comfy.

"I doubt my brother would be very happy with that." She laughs.

"Hey, as long as you're happy, I can deal with an irritated older brother." You press your lips to her cheek affectionately, extremely proud to see her at a loss for words. Most of the time she deflects your compliments with little difficulty, but sometimes you seem to strike a chord that leaves her flustered and cute as hell.

It takes her a moment to recover, sitting up straight and wrapping her arms around you. She doesn't speak, but you didn't really expect her to either. Her surprised laughter is enough to fill up the silence and you hug her back lovingly.

You don't think you'll be leaving anytime soon, despite your better judgement. It's not as if Straid will mind a few more days.

* * *

 _Maybe I should've let him wait a little longer_ , you think, watching in mild interest as he picks himself off the ground with a gravelly laugh. You had offered to help him up, of course, but he left you hanging.

"Still a bit stiff, I'm afraid." He says as he picks himself up.

"I can understand." You shrug. "Take your time."

He seems amused, his lips quirking into a feral grin. "I must thank you, young traveller. I am Straid. A wandering sorcerer of sorts. I've been a guest for a very long time. But I don't think that anybody will miss me!"

"I think the some people missed your spells?" You offer. "I know _I_ did."

"Hm-hmm…" He hums, looking you up and down. You almost feel like you should be embarrassed by the attention, but your confusion overshadows that. We did get the int requirement, right? "Very good, very good indeed. Cursed one, weak you may be, but I, Straid, will teach you my spells."

 _Okay_. You mentally sigh in relief, smiling at the sorcerer.

You're browsing his spells and deciding what to buy first (aside from the pyromancies) when he begins, "So, how long was I petrified… Long enough for the old kingdom to have crumbled, I see. Long enough for Olaphis to rise, fall, and fade away, evidently. Why didn't anyone wake me sooner?!" He laughs.

"It hasn't been that long." You hum. "Drangleic is a relatively new country. Only one precious ruler."

"Drangleic… I've never heard the name. Is that what they call this place now?" He drags out the name, apparently judging it. "Hah hah…Very good, very good indeed."

"But speaking of yourself, what are you doing here anyway?

"The cursed ones were imprisoned within this land. Of course, you came of your own free will. Heh heh… The people feared the cursed ones like a plague. Some people would rather keep dreadful things out of sight, out of mind. In the end they swept them up and corralled them here. So very typical of meek minds, don't you think?" He says.

"Well, I'd be sort of intimidated if my enemy kept coming back too," You shrug. And you're sort of scary, buddy.

"Once people became aware of their own frailty… They seized anybody they found undesirable, cursed or no, and impounded them here. Whoever posed even the slightest threat, was removed. All so that they could sleep better at night. They even turned the great Straid into a stone! Hah hah!"

You don't respond verbally, only nodding along while he goes through his scripted speech. It only gets really interesting when they go off script.

"Many kingdoms rose and fell on this tract of earth; mine was by no means the first. Anything that has a beginning also has an end. No flame, however brilliant, does not one day splutter and fade. But then, from the ashes, the flame reignites, and a new kingdom is born, sporting a new face. It is all a curse! Heh heh heh! And it is your cursed flesh that will inherit the flame. Heh heh…"

"The flame." You repeat, biting the inside of your mouth and flexing your pyromancy hand. You know that's not what he's talking about, but still.

He seems to notice the motion, continuing with a smile, "Pyromancy was created by the ancient witch of fire. She harnessed the power of flame, and melded it into pyromancy. The witch led her daughters into war against the Old Ones. But legends are legends, and you already know what truly happened, don't you, cursed one?"

Your head snaps up so fast you wince, eyes wide in shock. "What?"

His smirk only widens, "Tell me, what are you doing here?"

 _Well_.

You simply stare, mouth in a perfect O. He knows. He fucking knows. "I... I don't know. I just... Ended up here, I guess? I mean, you're right, I do know what happened to the Witch of Izalith, but... How did you..."

He laughs as you flounder to explain, apparently throughly entertained by your state. "Feeble cursed One, you do not even know your purpose here." He says when you fall silent, patronizing to the extreme. "Luckily you have the great Straid to assist you find it!"

It takes you a moment to process that, only for surprised laughter to bubble out of your mouth. "Th-thank you?" You finally say, smiling. "That doesn't the how you know part, but I appreciate it."

"Of course you do." He agrees.

You wait until you're sure he's not going to go on before hesitantly explaining, "The Witch didn't fight the Old Ones, by the way. She fought the Stone Dragons, the rulers of this world before the Flame. After they were defeated she tried to... Recreate that flame, but ended up making the Great Chaos that haunts Eleum Loyce even now."

"What of her daughters?" Straid seems honestly interested for the first time, and your assume its because he's learning something new.

"There were five, and a son. Three were turned into demons when the chaos Flame backfired, creating Ceaseless Discharge and two spider-like creatures. The Chosen Undead is forced to kill one of them, Qualaag, but the other can be left or mercy killed. The others... One was already dead, one was protecting her 'mother', and Qualana. She was a mentor. She's probably where a lot of these pyromancies come from, actually."

"Very good. Very good indeed. You must tell me more the next time you visit." He says decisively, leaving no room for argument. Not like you would've anyway.

It's nice to know at least one person trusts you 100%, despite the slightly disconcerting revelation he can just tell you're not supposed to be here.

 _Weird_ , definitely, but you've been in Drangleic long enough to roll with the punches.


	20. Chapter 20

**Yo nerds what up**

 **Its been a minute since the last update.**

 **I've been having a really hard time tbh. One of my close friends was in a car accident and I had to attend a eighteenth birthday memorial party. Safe to say I'm still torn up about it.**

 **But, in more cheerful news! ! I've got the next few chapters already in the works and I swear it won't take half the time it did. Drangleic Castle won't know what hit em. I'm so stoked for Aldia's keep too, considering that's where Luca's story ends in game. Rest assured it is in no way the end now.**

 **And i'd like to thank you all for sticking with me! ! I know its frustrating when fic authors don't update, so thanks.**

 **! ! ! Warning for being a little hollowed? it's not graphic but hollowing in general is pretty brutal so. Fair warning if you wanna skip that part.**

* * *

"...a thousand?" You ask, struggling to remember the right answer to get Gilligan to put the ladder down. You don't know if its just the Curse or the fact that being near Gilligan makes you nervous.

He's just... _Weird_.

"Why, you! I'm trying to help you, you know… Have you no gratitude? Downright rude, really!" He all but snaps, and your fingers itch for the hilt of your weapon. "But I've…I've…I've got a soft heart so, I'll let you off, this once…"

 _How many ellipses can one man use in a single question?_ You should ask Shanalotte if you can outlaw a way of speaking. Although, knowing her, she might not get the whole... Joke thing. She's gotta learn to loosen up.

Not that it's her fault! Hundreds of years of waiting for a new monarch could definitely chip away at ones sense of humor.

Gilligan coughs, making you nearly jump out of your skin. This makes him laugh, but you cut through it with a quick, "How much?" Mentally focusing on your souls, you figure few thousand wont make much of a dent. God bless your insatiable avarice for shiny things.

"Double your offer." He answers immediately, eyes narrowing when he sees your hesitation.

You walked right into that, you will admit. "Fine." You agree with a huff, gathering the correct amount if souls and dropping them into his palm. You're careful not to actually touch him as you do so, your creeper radar warning you against it.

You busy yourself pursuing his 'shop' while he does whatever the hell he does to get the ladder in place. Honestly, you don't think you want to stew about how rickety that thing looks. You'll just use a homeward bone to get back to the bonfire, given you make it down there in without falling.

At least you can see the Harvest Valley from here. So if you do fall, you won't be falling for too long.

Down the gutter, on the other hand...

* * *

You hate everything about this situation.

Fuck the rats and everything they scamper for.

 _How in the world did they get so many statues? Did they have to commission some poor sculptor to create dozens of rat statues?_

You know this is Drangleic, and nothing should really surprise you at this point but _seriously?_ Walking backwards is about twelve times more frustrating and dangerous with the statues in your way, and you do not want to give the rats an opening. Those teeth don't look anywhere near clean.

You grind your teeth together in both annoyance and frustration as more rats pour out of the walls. Your notes definitely didn't mention how hectic this boss fight is turning out to be.

 _Okay, okay, think, which one look likes the boss?_

You quickly look over your options, narrowing your eyes at the assortment of nearly identical roden-

 _Oh_.

"Of fucking course." You hiss. "The rat has a fohawk. Didn't even do it right."

Drangleic has thrown some weird shit at you, but man... this might just take the cake. Also, _apparently_ you're not above criticizing a rat's hairstyle. You're going to be a fantastic monarch.

You continue dancing around both the horde of rats and their statues, focusing your efforts on the main rat. It's easier with one target, and you're happy (and disgusted by the smell) to note the rats aren't exactly versed in stop-drop-and-roll tactics. The fire leaps across their fur, the close quarters only aiding you.

You're oddly thankful you decided to take a bath before taking on the gutter, knowing your half-soaked clothes are the reason you don't catch spark along with them. Being killed by your own magic doesn't sound fun.

 _Try explaining that one to Rosabeth_.

Your lips quirk as you try to imagine telling your teacher you let a bunch of rats turn the tides on you. She'd either be furious and disappointed, or die of laughter. You're willing to bet it'd be the latter. She wouldn't let you live it down.

Once the main rat is down for the count, you watch in mild amusement as the smaller ones rush out. They don't even try to get revenge.

Smart rats.

You nod to yourself as you make your way to the exit, only giving the rat king a two finger salute as you pass. There's no reason to break his heart again by turning down the rat covenant invitation.

You press on very carefully (those falls are much more daunting without a screen, honestly). And the bridge moves underneath you. You don't know why expected anything else as you fall backwards into the slush. You scramble up as soon as you've gotten your bearings back, raising your shield instinctively.

Okay, forwards or back? You think, flicking a throwing knife at the nearest exploding prisoner.

You hear the chains a second before there's another one, this time from the other doorway. Of course, the hollows are split into two groups. One group would just make it too easy.

Muttering some less than monarch-y words, you rush to the nearest exit. Or what you assume is an exit. Your notes did mention one being a dead end.

Oh, thank god, you think when the large, sunken structure comes into view around the corner. The prisoners aren't exactly the best trackers, thankfully, and they give up chasing you down when you hop onto a lower platform. Out of sight, out of mind!

You take a moment to wallow in your freshly cleaned outfit being completely ruined before changing again. You're suddenly very thankful for the unequip option, because pealing muddy clothes off isn't really what you want to be doing right now. You'll have to scrub it when you get back to Majula.

This lord path is just... Awesome.

* * *

It's safe to say 'you're not exactly in a good mood' by the time you get down to Black Gulch is a colossal understatement. You're _bloodthirsty_. Plain and simple.

You light the bonfire with a scowl and promptly crash down next to it, trying to reign in the part of you that wants to kill something, _to tear it apart_.

You can't remember how many times you fell while trying to make your way down here, having completely forgotten what the correct path was. Your notes just say either left, right, or down, which you suppose might've helped you at one point. Goodness knows after your third attempt you can't even get the letters to stand still, let alone decipher them into directions.

 _So this is what being hollowed is like_ , you realize, glancing down at your less than sightly hands. You're not sure if you would call them decayed at this point, but certainly not healthy. The Ring of Binding is on your pointer finger, but that only stops loss of health. It doesn't have a real cosmetic modifier.

You wonder why the bonfire can't heal hollowing, while it can easily banish the poison coursing through your veins and knit up the gash caused by one of the dark weapon wielding hollows.

Bonfires are weird.

This _entire_ _situation_ is weird.

Time passes, you know, but you aren't sure how much. You only notice when someone joins you in the bonfire room and you lunge at them, dagger pointed for their neck, that maybe you should use an effigy.

You decide that _yes, that's a really good idea_ , when you pass through the "intruder" and realize its just a ghost. Your dagger clatters to the floor upon impact, the sound making you flinch. Your hands hurt.

You shakily pull yourself up off the ground and open your inventory. _Right, just... Crush it_ , you remind yourself. The effigy shatters between your chest and palm, the warmth immediately going to work.

It feels like it takes longer this time, but once its over, you can take a deep breath and make fists without wanting to murder, and that is a definite plus.

You feel... Clearer.

And sorta like you're forgetting something.

It takes you a few times circling the path between the first rock worm and the bonfire for you to remember _Lucatiel_! and where she's located. You find it's much easier to make the drop without having to do it with a controller.

You stumble when you land, scraping both your hands (again) on the floor to keep yourself from face planting. It doesn't hurt that much but the sting is enough to make you mutter curses as you stand.

Lucatiel is watching you around the corner when you glance back up, and you don't even need to see her face to know she's trying not to laugh. "Hello to you too." She greets.

You didn't really plan on throwing your arms around her like some cliche romcom, but stranger things have happened. "Lucatiel! Lucatiel, Lucatiel, oh, I've missed you." You cheer. Heedless of her armor, you press as close as possible.

"Its been what? Six days?" She asks, arms snaking around your waist.

"It feels like _months_." You respond. "And you don't even want to know how many times I died trying to find my way down here."

"No, I do not." She agrees matter-of-factly. "I'd rather not relive the time I had to watch you fall."

You don't bother replying, well aware there's no way for you to help her with that. The two of you are both Undead, and like it or not, both of you will continue dying. Instead you press your face into her shoulder, allowing yourself to relax for the first time since entering the Grave of Saints. "Missed you." You remind her quietly.

She pauses, laying her head on top of yours as best she can with the hat/mask still on. You appreciate her effort. "Admittedly, I missed you too. It's strange being without you at this point."

You want to make some silly "well don't you know how to flatter somebody" comment, but you settle for silence. It's nice, just being close to her. It pains you to realize you almost forgot that, forgot _her_ during your hollowed episode.

This time, when you fail to notice time passing, its not because you can't concentrate. You soak up Lucatiel's warmth, trying to will yourself to release her. _We have work to do,_ some quiet and easily ignored part of you says.

 _Lucatiel's more important_ , another argues.

She kisses you and the mental argument grinds to a standstill.

Oh.

You didn't even notice her take off the mask.

Not that you're complaining, but you can hardly kiss her back through your surprised laughter. "Luca." You murmur.

She pulls back just enough to inform you, "Yes, I know, we've a Lord to kill." Her words are hot against your mouth, making your heart stutter and begin again in triple time. You have no arguments when she moves in for another kiss.

You've missed _this_ too.

You tell her so in between her insistent kisses, while a very small part of you says _slow down_. You don't want to come off as clingy after all, and its not out of the question for the recent return to human to be affecting your emotions.

Or, you know, Lucatiel's hands at your waist. That could definitely be clouding your judgement. Her leather clad fingers stop at the edge of your shirt, hesitating.

And fuck, is that a tempting possibility. Your thoughts are a jumbled mess as you go through the pros and cons, only to realize you're in Black Gulch. Now, you never claimed to be much of a romantic, but you want more than _this_.

It still takes all your will power to pull away from her, resting your hands over hers to keep them still. "Lord Soul." You murmur.

She responds with a very un-Lucatiel-like scoff, obviously irritated. "Must you be so level-headed?"

"I am, like, the exact opposite of level headed right now, _believe me_." You laugh breathlessly, pressing one last kiss to her cheek. "But we have things to kill, and a brother waiting for you back at Majula."

"Of course," She kisses your forehead before pulling her hands out from under yours to fix her mask. You just try to steady your breathing. How she has such an effect on your when you've murdered actual immortal beings, you'll never know.

You press your hands to your chest, focusing on the souls swirling just under the surface. It's oddly comforting, and just reinforces your reason for being here. "Okay, so, fire and a butcher knife."

Lucatiel tilts her head your way, her voice the tiniest bit worried, "It uses pyromancy?"

"No, there's like fire traps, from what I can remember. We've just gotta stay out of em." You assure her quickly, your own pyro hand warming. It would be a huge pain if two Lords were resistant to fire magic.

The two of you make your way to the ledge in silence, with you mostly just trying to remember the previous times you've fought him and Lucatiel... You're not actually sure what Lucatiel is thinking about.

You break a butterfly when you get there, smiling brilliantly at your girlfriend when she tilts her head in confusion.

"Once again, couldn't you use your pyromancies?" She hums.

"Yeah, but this is _much_ more fun. Watch me." You press one last kiss to her mask before jumping down. You make quick work of dodging those demonic plecostomus, and maybe amp the dramatics up as you light their oil spills. Maybe.

But it's definitely only for your own amusement, and not the laughter you can hear from the ledge.

You stand back once they're all lit, hands on your hips as you proudly watch the enemies continue to try and hide in their mini lakes. You'd almost feel bad for them if not for the whole "Trying to kill you" bit.

Lucatiel makes her way over to you as their numbers dwindle, her laughter having ceased. "You're horrible," She says mock seriously.

You grin at her, declaring, "I know. That was super cool though, right?"

"Hot, actually." She corrects, motioning towards the fires.

 _Did..._

 _Did Lucatiel just call me hot?_

Your laughter is completely involuntary, and Lucatiel scolds you about keeping quiet as you try to control yourself. "Sweetheart-" You interrupt, "Luca, you can't just call me _hot_ , right out of the blue, I'll die, Luca."

She huffs. "What does hot mean then?"

"Sexually attractive, generally speaking." You say, unable to keep the smile off your face. If only you could see Lucatiel's reaction. Her shoulders do that thing she does when she's embarrassed, so you know she must be blushing, but still. You'd like to see it.

"Oh. _Oh_." She says, hands curling into loose fists.

Your smile widens. "Oh?"

It takes her a minute to respond, and even then she just says, "L-lord Soul. We're going to go kill the Rotten." She words it like an order, laying a hand on your shoulder in order to push you towards to fog wall.

You allow her to do so without complaint, shaking with effort not to laugh. "You called me hot."

"Monarch." She responds flatly. You know you're in trouble when she uses your title.

"You wanna kiss me." You sing back.

She takes a deep breath. "I want you to kill the Rotten."

"And give you smooches because I'm _super_ hot."

She mumbles something about insufferable leaders while you enter the fog wall.

 _True._


End file.
